The Beastmaster of Remnant
by C4redragon
Summary: (The story im using for the ARK OC isnt canon to the actual game.) Ruby and her team are sent to investigate the sighting of a animal thought to be extinct only to find that the animal belonged to a woman from another world of prehistoric animals.
1. Arrival

**??? 7:30am***

A woman with blonde hair tied into a ponytail rises up from slumber and lets out a yawn, she slowly opened her eyes revealing her green pupils. She heard a chirp and turned to her pet Charlie. Now most people would expect to see a cat or a dog, but Charlie happened to be a red and black Compsognathus with cyan feathers on its head.

"Mornin Charlie." The woman mumbled petting the little dinosaur.

The compy let out a happy chirp in response.

The woman got out of bed to reveal she was fairly tall around 5-6 feet.

She stretched out her arms as she began to get her usual clothes on desert cloth apparel painted in different shades of red and black with a cyan strap and belt.

Charlie hopped on the woman's shoulder as she walked out of the room.

The woman brewed some coffee from the cooking pot station next to the grill, she sipped it while she checked her firearms to make sure they were in good condition. Then she checked her tell generator to make sure it had plenty of element to keep it powered.

"Enough for 10 years worth." She commented taking another sip of coffee.

she then went outside to check her farm and industrial cooker. They were still doing fine. She then went over to her queen bees hive to gather her share of honey.

While she was doing this however she noticed something off there weren't any wild Dino's around nor any of the locals from the valguero village she lived next to.

"That's weird." She thought to herself.

She went back inside to put the honey in one of the refrigerators. She then went back out to investigate the strange occurrence. She looked around to see any sign of Dino's or villagers.

She then suddenly turned around and put her hand in a stopping gesture.

"STOP." She said boldly.

The creature that charged at her did just that. Revealing it to be some kind of black werewolf with red eyes and white plates on its body.

"Huh this one's new." She thought.

"Easy now." She said in a soothing tone.

The creature then lightly growled as it backed away a bit confused.

"I won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt me."

The creature slowly became calm.

The woman then slowly place her hand on the creatures head and begun to pet it.

The creatures fur turned red and the plates black and finally it's furious red eyes turn into a cool cyan blue.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" The woman smiled, as she led her newest tame to the front of the house, and left it to guard it as she went inside.

**Beacon Academy 9:00am***

The elevator doors open as Glynda walked into the headmasters office.

"Ozpin you may want to have a look at this." She told the headmaster.

"Yes what is it?" Ozpin asked sipping his tea (or is it coffee?)

Glynda gave him a tablet that showed recorded footage from a few hours ago.

What he saw baffled him enough to spit out some tea/coffee.

What was roaming around the forest in the footage was some bipedal red and black reptile with cyan feathers.

"Is that...a dinosaur?" Ozpin asked in shock.

"Yes Ozpin a Velociraptor I believe."

It looked left and right to see if the coast was clear then let out a caw as it turned around ran back into the forest.

"This is certainly astonishing Glynda," Ozpin said with curiosity. "We must have Port examine this raptor." He continued scratching his chin.

"Glynda get me team RWBY." He ordered the blonde huntress.

"Yes of course." She replied as she returned to the elevator.

timeskip.*

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!!" Ruby shouted prancing around bouncing off walls.

"ITS AND ACTUAL DINOSAUR!!!!" She squealed with excitement.

"Miss Rose please control yourself!" Glynda said in a commanding tone.

"Sorry." She shrunk down a little embarrassed.

"So as you can see there is an actual living breathing prehistoric creature roaming around the Emerald forest."

"This creature could be the last of its kind we simply can't allow it to get slaughtered by the Grimm, that is why I want the 4 of you to sedate and capture it."

"Don't worry Headmaster You can count on the unstoppable team RWBY!!!" Ruby proudly stated.

Weiss just facepalmed as usual at the remark while Yang chuckled and shook her head.

**Emerald Forest 10:28am."**

"Sargent report." Said a woman in some fancy light grey and white military uniform.

"Commander It appears some vortex or portal has engulfed our camp over night and has taken us to an entirely new planet, one not connected to the ARK galaxy. There are no wild Dino's in sight, which means we have no Dino's to convert into teks."

"That would explain how quiet it has been as well as the unusual scenery." The commander thought to herself.

"what of the strange wolf creature you have captured?" She asked

"We don't know much ma'am but whatever it is... it isn't natural, it doesn't even have blood of any kind." The Sargent said with a pale look on his face.

"Interesting...can it be cyberized into a Tek?" She asked.

"It may be possible Ma'am however it will take some time to construct the blueprints to successfully cyberize the creature."

"Then tell those damn eggheads to get on it!"

"COMMANDER!" Shouted another female officer. "One of our Scout drones spotted a red black and cyan raptor!"

"So...SHES HERE AS WELL?"

"Send out an attack party have them kill anybody they come across." The commander ordered. "This world may not be connected to the ARK, but That does not mean we can leave any witnesses."

"Yes ma'am."

**Emerald Forest 11:20am.***

"Alright the dinosaur should be around this area." Said Blake.

"I cant believe we're about to capture a real live dinosaur!" Ruby said in excitement. "this is so awesome!"

"Ruby be quiet you dolt!" Weiss scolded her leader. "We don't want to alert it to our presence."

"I mean to be fair it's not every day we see an freakin dinosaur." Yang stated.

"Shh It's close." Blake told her teammates.

The huntresses in training slowly peeped through the bushes to see a red and black raptor with cyan feathers grooming itself.

"Ok we found it now what's the plan?" Yang whispered.

"Ok we'll slowly surround it I'll fire this tranquilizer that Ozpin gave me once it hits Weiss will hold it in place with her glyphs while Blake and Yang will rush out and pin it down." Ruby suggested.

"Well I don't suppose anybody else has a better plan?" Scoffed Weiss.

"Nope." Shrugged Yang.

"Very well then let's get into position." Weiss sighed.

The girls slowly crouched toward their positions taking caution not to alarm the Dino. Yang however didn't pay attention to where she was stepping and accidentally stepped on a twig.

snap!*

Yang cringed and stood still hoping she didn't give her and her team away.

The raptor looked toward the noise and paused...it then went back to grooming itself.

Everyone sighed in relief as they made it to their positions.

Ruby then quietly loaded in the tranquilizer into Crescent Rose and took aim. She then turned on her scroll.

"Ok on 3 team..." she whispered into her scroll.

"3..."

"2..."

Before Ruby could pull the trigger she suddenly felt something cold press onto the back of her head.

"I hope you weren't planning on shooting my raptor with that."


	2. NewWorld

Ashley was sitting at a log next to her raptor watching the 4 strange kids apologizing frantically to her.

"WEARESOSORRYMISSWEDIDN'TKNOWITWASYOURPETISWEARWEWERENTGONNAHURTITPLEASEFORGIVEUS!" The red and black one blabbered.

"Slow down I cant understand you." Ashley told her.

"What our friend was trying to say is that we are truly sorry for attempting to attack your pet." The white one said in a professional manner.

"You kids are lucky I didn't shoot you on the spot without thinking, there are a lot of things that want to kill me out here, I could've mistaken you for bandits or Federation troopers.

"Federation Troopers?" Asked the black one?

"You know the military organization that's trying to wipe out the natives off all the worlds ARK system, including Valguero."

"Valguero? This is Remnant."

Ashley paused for moment as she went over all the unusual things she witnessed today.

There were no wild Dino's.

There was a new creature she's never seen before.

The landscape was unfamiliar.

The Valguero village was missing.

And now she was seeing little colorful girls with crazy looking weapons.

"So that explains all the weird shit I've been seeing." She thought. "I don't think they ever had any encounters with anything out of their world, so I should cut the conversation

"well anyways I accept your apology." Ashley said standing up and saddling her raptor.

"Now head back home it's getting dark and you kids shouldn't be out here anyways."

"Excuse me we are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves." Scoffed the white one.

"Just go home kids." She started riding off back to her home.

"Wait we gotta take you back to Ozpin it's urgent that he speaks with you." Said the black one

"Yeah no." She replied.

The she and the raptor then ran off into the forest, ruby dashed after her leaving behind rose petals. But not even she was fast enough. The raptor and the woman were long gone.

Her teammates caught up with her.

"Sorry guys I lost her." Ruby told them.

"Well maybe not I managed to sneak my scroll on to her raptor while she was talking. We can use Ruby's scroll to track my own and hence we'll track her." Weiss told her team.

"Nice one snowflake." Yang gave her a hard pat on the back.

"We should probably report back to Ozpin first see what he has to say about this." Blake suggested.

meanwhile.*

Ashley looked behind her to see if she lost the kids.

"No sign of them." She muttered.

So Ashley was now stuck on a world that wasn't part of the of the ARK system, a world filled with odd shadow creatures and weird kids with crazy weapons. At least the federation isn't here.

Suddenly a rocket hit nearby her and her raptor sending them flying 10 feet.

Scratch that last part the federation was here as well.

"Shit! Zoey flank em!" Ashley ordered her raptor, as she pulled out her revolver.

the raptor got up and did as it was told and ran into the forest to get the jump on them.

Ashley popped the first 2 soldiers that came into view, but her shoulder got grazed by a third soldier, causing her to take cover behind a tree as more soldiers came through and began shredding her cover with gunfire.

"Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!" Ashley shouted in panic.

She pulled out a cryopod to the side of the soldiers and it released a Allosaurus with the usual red black and cyan colors which immediately chomped down on the nearest soldier, and Zoey came out from behind the soldiers and pounced on another one, Ashley dove out from what was left of her cover and took out the remaining 2 soldiers with her revolver before she landed on her side.

Just when the coast seem clear she then was fired upon from a Valkyrie above. (Federation soldier in tek armor that flies with a jet pack.) Ashley got to her feet and dashed behind a rock as the Valkyrie emptied her clip.

Soon as she heard the click of an empty gun she then took aim with her revolver and shot the jetpack in its weak spot causing the Valkyrie to fly out of control screaming before exploding.

Ashley then got pounced on by a Cybernetic tek raptor. This raptor looks like it was just recently converted into a cyborg by the federation.

The mindless machine was about to bite down on Ashley's face but Zoey came to her rescue and tackled the tek raptor off her master.

The 2 wrestled around until zoey managed to tear out one of the tek raptors wires causing the machine to short circuit.

Ashley ceased her chance and popped the raptor putting an end to its suffering.

Ashley made sure there weren't any federation troops left before she began to catch her breath.

"Well so much for not having to worry bout the federation."

The allosaurus crunches the bones of a nearby corpse causing Ashley to cringe in disgust.

"God Scarlet I told you not eat dead people near me." She covered her mouth trying not to vomit.

**Beacon Academy 1:05pm.***

"Are you sure?" Asked Ozpin through the scroll.

"100% headmaster," said Yang. "it was a human woman that must be from another world."

"Interesting, a woman who tamed a raptor, and a compsognathus." Ozpin thought. "And you are able to track her location?"

"Yes but she refused to come with us and ran off, we may have to bring her over by force." Weiss stated.

"Perhaps that won't be necessary Ms. Schnee, why don't Glynda and I come to her and try to reason with her."

"Headmaster I don't think that's-

"Nonsense we will meet you at her location shortly."

Ozpin then turned off his scroll.

"Ozpin are you sure this is a wise course of action?" Glynda asked with concern. "The woman could be dangerous for all we know."

"She was merely protecting her pet, that's completely understandable why she showed aggression at first not to mention, she realized the misunderstanding and she forgave the children." Ozpin replied.

"Well ok then...just know I'm still skeptical about this." Glynda retorted.

"Good now lets go meet this Ashley Dunes shall we?"

**Ashley's Home 1:30am.***

Ashley put the shadow wolf thing she tamed this morning in a cryopod. And went back inside.

"This world is even weirder then aberration." She sighed.

She put the cryopod in the cryofridge, and laid back into a wooden chair next to her table.

"What am I gonna do now?" She thought to herself.

Ashley hoped the federation would focus their efforts on tracking her instead of going after the villagers that were now vulnerable without her there to protect them. But at the same time she didn't want to get the people of this world killed by the federation just because she happened to be on their world. Ashley was currently in a lose-lose situation. But she would find a way to get out of it...probably.

"Ashley dear, any idea on where we ended up?" Said an older female voice.

Ashley looked over to a red black and cyan gallimimus with glasses.

"Not even the slightest clue." She sighed once more.

"Why am I not surprised?" Said The gallimimus?! "You just can't do anything right for me can you?"

"Oh shut the fuck up Olivia!" Ashley snapped back at the talking gallimimus. " I ain't the mad scientist who switched brains with a gallimimus!"

"It was a experiment that simply went wrong, it happens." Olivia Scoffed. "I wouldn't expect a ex-paleontologist like you to understand."

"yeah you seem to have a lot of those don't ya?" Ashley barked. " after all your the very fucking reason I got this damn thing in my arm!!!"

"The implant prototype proved to be successful I don't know what your crying about!"

"do you know what dying is like Olivia, well do ya?" Sneered Ashley. "Well let me tell ya it ain't fucking peaceful that's for fucking sure! No it's fucking Painful as hell Olivia! DYING FUCKING HURTS!!!"

"OH PLEASE YOU HAVENT DIED IN THE LAST 2 MONTHS!!!" Olivia barked back. " IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME!!!"

Before she could continue the argument Ashley suddenly heard her parasaur giving it's warning call.

"SHIT NOT NOW!" Ashley panicked grabbing her ascendant Sawed off and kicking open the door aiming the shotgun at...the kids from before?

Ashley let out a sigh of relief and lowered her weapon.

"Oh it's just you kids," said Ashley "I thought I told you 4 to go ho- wait how did you find me?!"

"Weiss put her scroll into your pet raptors bag." The red one chimed.

"RUBY!" The white one apparently called Weiss yelled at her friend. "DON'T TELL HER THAT!"

"I knew should've checked for any trackers on the way back." Ashley muttered under her breath.

"Ashley Dunes I presume?" Said an old man in a black coat carrying a cane coming out of the woods.

"...yeah that's me." She hesitated. "And who are you?"

"I am Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon Academy." The man replied. "and the woman beside me is professor Glynda Goodwitch."

He gestured toward the blonde woman that also had green eyes in a fancy white and black teacher uniform.

"I apologize for startling you as well as trespassing on your property, but I would appreciate it if we could speak with you?"

Ashley looked around thinking and she sighed.

"Why dont you all come in first I'll cook you something up."


	3. NewFriendsOldFoes

Ozpin and Glynda sat at Ashley's table along with Weiss Blake and Yang. Ruby was over petting Charlie the compy.

"Alright here's the food everyone." Ashley announced to her guests as she placed a plate of baked savaroot a medium well cooked steak and some roasted tintoberries for each person.

"OLIVIA DINNERS READY!" Ashley hollered.

"Who's Olivia?" Asked Weiss.

"Yes yes I'm coming dear, no need to yell." Said Olivia.

Everyone saw a gallimimus with glasses come out.

"Must you always be so ru-" the gallimimus then noticed everyone.

"Did that gallimimus, just talk?" Asked a stunned Glynda.

"Ashley who are these people?" The gallimimus muttered to Ashley.

"Everyone this is Professor Olivia Oakwood" Ashley introduced her. "or the gallimimus that has the brain of Olivia Oakwood to be exact, she switched brains with it."

"You switched brains with a dinosaur?!" Glynda said in shock. "Why on Remnant would you do such a thing?!"

"For science my dear, we mustn't be afraid to push past any boundaries for the betterment of mankind." Olivia retorted.

"She did it because she's a sociopathic mad scientist that doesn't care about anyone's safety including her own." Said Ashley.

"That's a rather harsh way of putting it." Olivia scoffed.

"It's true and you know it Olivia." Ashley said as she put Olivias plate on the ground.

"Why can't I eat at the table?" Olivia asked her.

"Because Your breath smells terrible and I don't want to be sniffing that while I'm eating, plus you eat like a pig."

"How humiliating." Olivia muttered to herself.

"I must say Ms. Dunes your food is wonderful." Ozpin said after taking a bite. "You certainly know how to cook."

"Well I've been surviving for a long time I needed to learn how make anything edible enjoyable." Ashley replied.

Ashley sat down with her plate when ruby tapped on her on the shoulder. Ashley saw that rwby was already holding onto an empty plate and had berry juice smothered across her mouth.

"Can I have some more please?" She said with puppy eyes.

"Sure." Ashley said handing ruby her plate.

"So Ozpin right?" Ashley turned to ask the old man. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well where should I start, I mean a human woman from another world I thought human life only existed on Remnant."

"Many other human inhabited worlds tend to think that as well." Ashley shrugged. "Hell on my old home world of Earth, we used to think we were the only world that had humans."

"And these pets of yours they're all prehistoric creatures thought to be long extinct, do they exist on this earth to?"

"Well they were extinct on my home world as well." Ashley rubbed the back of her head. "But just like humans, we've discovered that dinosaurs existed across the universe."

Everyone went wide eyed upon hearing Ashley.

She pulled out a paper that showed some kind of galaxy.

"While they perished through most worlds including yours and mine, we found a galaxy where prehistoric life thrived, we called it the ARK System."

"I remember how excited I was to see real life dinosaurs for the first time." Ashley smiled but then looked down. "unfortunately the corporation that I was once a part of had other plans with the creatures."

"What do you mean?" Asked Glynda.

"Prehistoric times had some of the deadliest creatures that ever lived, and if corporations and governments found out that they still existed on other worlds...what do you think they would do?" Ashley asked them.

"They would try to capture them." Ozpin said. "Weaponize them, sell them for profit."

"Exactly."

Ozpin could see that Ashley was not comfortable talking about this so he decided to change the subject.

"So I suppose the ability to tame all these creatures is your semblance?"

Ashley looked at Ozpin as if he was speaking gibberish.

"My what now?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Your semblance," he replied. " your manifestation of personal power projected by your aura."

Ashley now looked at Ozpin as he was crazy.

"I have no idea what your talking about." She said.

"Ozpin" Glynda whispered. "I can't sense her aura, it may sound crazy but I don't think she has aura at all."

Ozpin looked at Ashley in surprise. "Do you not have aura?"

Ashley shook her head. "I don't even know what aura is to be honest."

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul." Glynda explained. "It shields our body's from harm."

"Huh...yeah I don't have that." Ashley said to them."

"Everyone gasped."

"You don't have a soul?!" Yelled Weiss.

"Well Yeah I have a soul but it doesn't work like that for me." Ashley explained.

"I overheard you all." Said Olivia walking over to them. "I may have a theory but I'd need a quick experiment."

"Ms belladonna correct could you shoot Ms Goodwitch here for me dear?"

"WHAT?!" Blake freaked out. "NO!"

"Oh relax I meant shoot her somewhere nonfatal like the arm Its not like im asking you to kill her." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"What crazy idea do you got cooked up now Olivia!?" Ashley barked at her.

"I wish to do a test Ashley to see the result of how aura would react to an attack to a native of Remnant compared to how it would react to an attack from a being of another world."

Ashley sighed and shook her head. "Do you really have to see that I'm sure there semblances-

"Aura." Weiss corrected.

"Right there aura will absorb any attack regardless." Ashley told them.

"Ashley you know how I am about research."

Ashley sighed, she knew Olivia wasn't gonna stop bugging till they did it.

"Alright look instead of shooting her why don't we just talk this knife and drag it across her palm to see if it draws blood?"

"Well I suppose that works too." Olivia shrugged.

"Well I guess if Professor Goodwitch is alright with it."

"Go ahead child I'll be ok." Glynda said putting her palm out.

Ashley handed Blake the knife. Blake was hesitant to drive the knife across but She ended up doing it. Unsurprisingly Glynda's aura absorbed it.

"Hmm interesting." Olivia muttered. "Now Ashley you do the same."

Ashley took the blade and placed it on the end of Glynda's palm, and then drove it across.

"Gah!" Glynda winced.

Everyone stared in shock to see blood dripping from Glyndas palm.

Ashley grabbed some bandages and some disinfectant and began tending to Glyndas wound.

"Just as I suspected." Olivia stated. "Your aura only protects your from things native to your world."

The talking gallimimus then began to pace back and forth.

"And since me and Ashley are NOT from Remnant, I have reason to believe that in the mind of aura 'figuratively speaking' it sees us as an illusion, or a Hallucination. Which means it won't defend itself from us because it doesn't believe we are real."

"So our aura is ineffective against anything or anyone off planet?" Asked Ozpin.

"Precisely." Said Olivia. "To our it simply Ashley could easily kill Glynda just as easily Glynda could kill Ashley.

This was very concerning for Ozpin, if Ironwood found out about this stunning revelation, he would surely panic, and maybe even start an unnecessary war with another world.

"If I may I wish to run tests on you all I must know more of how the remnant human operates." Proposed Olivia.

"OLIVIA THEIR NOT GUINEA PIGS!!!" Ashley snapped at her.

"Well obviously, a guinea pig would not be constantly giving me lip." She scoffed.

"So if you don't have Aura or a Semblance...how did you tame these dinosaurs?" Asked Ruby.

"Well The villagers from the various worlds of the ark system said I was the last of special type of people." Ashley said. "They would always call me 'beastmaster'."

"Beastmaster?" Ozpin asked intrigued.

"Well from what I know, sometimes a person is born with a mark.

Ashley stood up and turned around and move her pony tail to reveal a mark on the back of her neck.

"This is the mark of the Beastmaster." She stated. "They told me whoever bears this mark had the ability to bend nature to there command."

"That's so awesome." Ruby said. "How many other beastmasters are back on your world."

Ashley became a little down.

"Like I said... they told me I was the last beastmaster." She said.

"Oh." Ruby said feeling a little bad.

"I would occasionally find tombs of ancient beastmasters during my travels across the Arks." Ashley said. "The writings in them said they were wiped out in some kind of war with beings of another world."

Ashley gulped. "Then the ghost of the ancient beastmaster inhabiting each tomb would try to kill me cause I was trespassing on there burial ground."

"You fought undead ghost warriors?!" Yang asked "that is so cool."

"Not really I got my ass handed to them." Ashley said remembering how terrifyingly badass the ancient beastmasters were at kicking butt.

"I would love to fight an undead ghost warrior!" Yang boasted.

"Careful what you wish for Yang." Ashley warned the blonde.

"What's that implant in your wrist." Asked Glynda.

"Ah yes my prototype specimen implant." Olivia cut in. "This invention of mine was created to bring the host it was planted in...back to life whenever the host was killed."

"WHAT NOW THATS PREPOSTEROUS!" Weiss shouted.

"I assure you it's all true." Olivia retorted. "Ashley prove it to them!"

"Olivia I'm not gonna kill myself in front of people just to prove your point."

"Well why not?!" She scoffed.

"I don't want to traumatize these kids!" Ashley snapped at her.

"Oh please they've obviously seen combat before it's not gonna hurt them to see a little blood." Olivia snorted.

"Olivia are you even listening to yourself?!"

"Of course I am I just wonder if anyone else even bothe- Ashley dear what's that dot on your forehead?"

"Dot?" Ashley asked before she her eyes went wide and she turned around, pulling out her revolver.

But it was too late, a bullet broke the window and went straight through Ashley's forehead. Her lifeless corpse fell to the ground in front of everybody.

"ASHLEY!!!" Ruby screamed.

The federation sniper loaded another round into the chamber as the people accompanying Dr Dunes dove into cover.

"Targets down." The sniper radioed his squad. "move in and kill the others before she comes back."

"Copy that were closing in."

"OH DEAR THEY FOUND US!!!" Olivia panicked as she hid under the table. "SAVE ME YOU SIMPLETONS!"

Blake peaked out the window to see strange men and women in military like uniforms closing in on them.

The parasaur and moschops ran into the trees to hide. Blake then ducked avoiding another shot from the sniper.

"The snipers has friends with him!" She shouted to the others. Ozpin leaned next to the door as one of the soldiers kicked the door open. He knocked the rifle out of his hands and thwacked him in his Adam's apple. The soldier behind him opened fire on Ozpin but ended hitting her comrade instead. Ruby stood out from cover and shot the other soldier in the face, it worked a little too well as ruby stood there looking in shock at the person she just killed.

"Agh!"

The sniper fired and grazed ruby in the cheek.

"RUBY!!!" Yang yelled seeing her sister get hurt caused her hair to glow and her eyes to turn red as she went beserk and jumped through the window and launched herself at the snipers direction.

The sniper was caught off guard of how the girl used her shotgun gauntlets to launch herself at a terrifying speed at him. Before he could pull the trigger Yang landed on him and begun emptying her shells into the screaming sniper.

With the sniper out of the way the others were free to engage the rest of the soldiers head on.

Glynda and Ozpin weren't as shocked as the kids since they've seen bloodshed and death before. But it still managed to put there stomachs in knots.

A robotic raptor pounced on Weiss but Charlie came to her rescue and pounced on its back distracting it long enough for Weiss to shove myrtenaster through its mouth killing it. Blake ended up tearing the leg off a soldier when she was just trying to cripple him. The results made her sick. Glynda took out the last 2 soldiers with her wand.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN OR I'LL BLOW HER. FUCKING BRAINS OUT!!!"

Everyone turned to see one last soldier had ruby in a headlock with a hand gun to her head.

"PUT YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS DOWN!!!"

Ozpin now knew aura wasn't gonna save ruby from and outworlder.

"Everyone do as she says." Ozpin ordered as he put his cane down, the rest soon followed.

"Now here's what's gonna happen we're all gonna wait here for back up to arrive and then me and the others are gunna ki-

The soldier was cut off by a bullet to her head. The soldier collapsed to the ground dead.

Everyone looked behind them to see Ashley alive and well in the upper window with a sniper rifle.

"Is everyone ok?" She called out to them.

"Ashley your alive!!!!" Ruby squealed with joy and dashed into the house.

"Ruby wait I'm-

They heard ruby scream in embarrassment.

"Naked. '-_-" Ashley sighed.


	4. RoadToBeacon

Everyone waited outside with ruby who's face was red as a tomato from seeing Ashley naked, while the implant Olivia claimed to bring Ashley back to life happened to work, the same couldn't be said about her clothes.

"Okay you can all come in I'm dressed now." Ashley hollered.

Everyone went inside to see Ashley back in here desert cloth apparel wrapping up her old corpse in a sheet.

"And you can come out Olivia the feds are dead." She sighed.

Olivia peaked out from the table.

"Oh good I knew they had no chance of succeeding the whole time." She attempted to boast.

"Oh I'm sure you did." Said Weiss rolling her eyes.

"Btw Ashley did you take out the old implant from your dead body?" Olivia asked the beastmaster.

"Yep." Ashley said holding up a now dull colored implant.

"Perfect hold onto it dear." Olivia said. "I need those for my research."

Ashley turned to her guests and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that." She apologized. "The Federation will kill anything in there way."

"So this is the federation you were speaking of?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep." Ashley replied to him.

"What was that robotic raptor that attacked me?" Weiss asked.

"Ashley looked down and balled her hand into a fist."

"That was once a regular raptor till the federation got their hands on it." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"This is why the federation came to the ark system to capture these creatures and turn them into bloodthirsty war machines against their will." She growled. "I've seen how they operate on them while they were awake, not even bothering to tranquilizer them I could hear their screams of pain from constant torture of having metal and wires being fused into them."

"Thats horrible." Glynda held her hand to her mouth in disgust. She knew of animal cruelty but this was a whole other level.

"I can see why you hate them now." Ozpin said. "They murder the innocent to cover up their indecent acts of cruelty to these prehistoric creatures."

Ozpin took the time to think.

"Ashley Dunes I wish to have you and Olivia become part of the staff over at Beacon Academy." He proposed.

Ashley gave it some thought.

"What are we supposed to be teaching kids over at this academy of yours?" She asked.

"You will be training future huntsmen to fight the forces of darkness and to protect the innocent." Ozpin explained "plus we could use your cooking skills, not only would you have your own class but we would like to put you in charge of the cafeteria."

"Well...the federation already found where I've been holed up, plus I wouldn't mind passing my survival skills to the next generation, alright give me some time to pack my things and Dino's."

"How can you pack giant Dinosaurs?" Asked Blake.

"Like this." Ashley said holding up a. Blue pod to Olivia.

"DONT YOU DARE STUFF ME IN A CRYOP-

The pod then stored Olivia in it.

"That's awesome." Squealed Ruby!

"I know right, these cryopods store my Dino's and keep them safe," Ashley Explained. "Plus there very lightweight."

Ashley then noticed Yang by the dead sniper huddled by a tree.

"Let me speak with her." Ashley said heading towards her.

Ashley saw how brutal Yang was to the unfortunate sniper his face was turned to mush.

"Damn." Ashley winced at the sight.

She looked over to see Yang covered in his blood in a state of shock. Ashley knelt down to her and put her hand on Yangs shoulder.

Yang looked up with a tear in her eye.

"I-I didn't mean to kill him, I'm just so used to people having aura that I-

"Yang its alright." Ashley said comforting her. "I know the feeling you have right now... I've been there myself."

"Try to keep you mind on something else, trust me...it helps." Ashley smiled.

Yang was reluctant to answer but she nodded her head in response.

"Alright you should head back to your friends there worried about you."

timeskip.*

Everyone was waiting by the bullhead for Ashley to finish packing.

"So I guess this means we're gonna have a new professor then." Said Yang.

"I still have doubts about her." Said Weiss.

"I happen to like her," Said Ruby.

"I'm curious as to what she will be teaching us." Said Blake.

Charlie jumped on Glynda's shoulder and chirped, which cause Glynda to jump in fright.

"Ozpin w-what do I do?" She panicked. "W-what do I do Ozpin?!"

"Relax Glynda," Ozpin reached out his hand. "He seems friendly enough.

the Compy jumped on his hand and ran up to his shoulder.

"Alright everyone I got everything I need." Ashley said coming toward the bullhead with a bunch of bags.

"Heh I see Charlie was getting to know you guys." Ashley chuckled. "Charlie here boy."

Charlie chirped and jumped onto Ashley's shoulder.

"So this is the aircraft that's gonna take us to the academy?" Ashley asked.

"Yep this is a bullhead it helps us huntsmen get to places faster." Ruby explained.

"Huh so it's basically a fancy helicopter?" Ashley asked.

"What's a helicopter?" Asked Ruby.

"Uh..nevermind."

"You all gonna get on or not" shouted the pilot.

"right sorry man." Ashley hollered back.

Everyone got on board and sat down as the fancy helico- er I mean Bulldog took off.

"Pilot I'd recommend flying just above the forest to avoid the Federation!" Ashley hollered to the pilot.

"Federation what's that?!" Yelled the pilot.

"Did nobody bother to tell this guy?!" Ashley groaned at the others.

Everyone look away and muttered.

"*sigh.* there bad guys from my world just watch out for them k?!" Ashley hollered.

"Sure whatever."

**Federation base camp 2:00pm.***

"How's the progress going on the creature?" The Federation Commander asked walking in on the scientist.

"It's difficult since the creature is lacking vital organs for the TEK material to latch on to," the scientist replied. "but we managed to complete the first phase."

"Sargent Adler reported that creature had no blood," the commander retorted. "So the second phase should not be a problem for you."

"Yes the creature astonishingly did not have any blood to be removed, so we could skip straight to pumping oil into it." Stayed The scientist.

"Commander we found this near the entrance." A solider called out carrying a note.

The commander took the note from the soldier and opened the note to read:

I have seen you and your comrades actions believe we could be of use to eachother, if you are interested meet me at these coordinates tonight and we'll talk.

The commander raised a brow and put the note in her shirt pocket.

"Any word from the scouting parties we've sent out?" She asked the soldier.

"We lost contact with both, we believe Dr. Dunes took out both of them." The soldier replied.

"Unsurprising." She muttered.

"I want 2 Commandos to accompany me tonight." The commander ordered.

"Yes Ma'am right away Ma'am." The soldier said and ran off to get the commandos.

The commander looked through the window.

"Very well I'll hear you out."

**Above Emerald Forest 2:20pm."**

"Your world have dragons?!" Ruby jumped up and down in excitement.

"They were technically wyverns." Ashley corrected. "Dragons were a whole other species."

"Well Ms. Dunes the worlds you have explored sound astonishing," Ozpin said intrigued. "I wish we had the technology to travel off remnant and visit these places."

"Well they may be pretty but there very dangerous." Ashley replied. "Not to mention I don't even know how I got here in the first place they could be thousands if not millions of light years away."

"Btw you guys don't happen to have any way to play music in this thing do you?" She asked the pilot.

"No sorry Ma'am" responded the pilot.

"Well good thing I brought my music player." She smiled. "Y'all don't mind if I play some Johnny Cash?"

"Who?" They asked.

"He's The best country singer ever."

"I never heard of a genre called country." Said Weiss.

"...k you all need to listen to what you've been missing." She smirked.

Ashley selected the song "Folsom Prison Blues." And the song begun.

Charlie chirped happily and begun to do a little dance.

"This is Charlie's favorite song." Ashley explained.

"I hear the train a coming, it's rolling around the bend And I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when."

"Wow this songs pretty catchy." Yang said tapping her foot.

"Yeah, I like it." said Ruby doing the same.

"I actually find it irritating." Groaned Weiss.

"Oh come who doesn't like the man in black?" Ashley said cheerfully.

"I don't." Deadpanned Weiss.

Timeskip.*

The bulldog landed and everyone jumped out. Ruby and Yang were singing along with Ashley.

"I fell into a burning ring of Fire,"

"Please stop singing." Weiss groaned.

"I went down, down, down, and the flames went higher."

"Stop singing."

"And it burns, burns, burns...the ring of Fire the ring of fire."

"STOP SINGING YOU DOLTS!" Weiss yelled.

"Alright alright we'll stop." Ashley chuckled.

"Well Ms. Dunes it is my tremendous pleasure to welcome you to Beacon Academy." Ozpin said with a smile.

Ashley let out a whistle.

"Wow you got a fancy place Ozpin." Ashley complemented the headmaster. "Hey who are they?"

He saw 5 adults walking towards them.

"Ah yes, Ashley these are the other professors that are teaching here."

"This is Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, he teaches our students Remnants history." Ozpin introduced the spiked green haired man with glasses.

The man called Oobleck dashed forward to Ashley startling her.

"Amazing!" He said studying Charlie. "An actual living breathing Compsognathus!"

"Wow you are really fast." Ashley said a little unnerved by how speedy Oobleck was.

"Tell me is your compsognathus a scavenger as paleontologists theorized?" Oobleck asked.

"Well yes and no, if they were in a large group they would gang up on anything as big as a parasaurolophus." Ashley explained.

"Really?!" He said amazed. "Fascinating!"

"Ozpin told me you had other dinosaurs I must see them this is extraordinary!"

"Maybe later Professor Oobleck." She said. "I still need to get settled in."

"Yes of course." Oobleck said regaining his composure.

"Anyways" Ozpin continued. "this here is Professor Anne Greene, she teaches stealth and security."

"It's a pleasure to meet a person from another world." She smiled shaking her hand.

"So why are you wearing a fox tail?" Ashley asked.

"I'm sorry?" She said in a offended tone.

"I'm just wondering why your wearing a fake fox tail." Ashley said naively.

"Ms Dunes Anne is what we call a faunus." Glynda explained. "Faunus are people with animal ears or a tail."

"Really?" Ashley said shocked. "That's awesome!"

Everyone was taking back by how Ashley was actually fascinated by a faunus.

"I'd love to have my very own cat ears and tail." She said.

"R-really?" Anne said surprised.

"Yeah in fact a lot of men from my world would consider you down right sexy."

"Do you really think so?" She smiled and blushed.

"I know so." Ashley smiled.

"Right." Ozpin said. "Now this is Professor Harold Mulberry he teaches weapon crafting and upkeep.

"I'd like to see your weapons sometime Ms. Dunes." He said shaking her hand.

"By the way have you been taking care of your weapon Ms. Rose?" He asked Ruby.

"Yes I have Professor," Ruby said proudly. "Crescent Rose is in tip top shape."

Harold smiled and gave her a nod.

"This here is Professor Thumbelina Peach she teaches plant science, and she keeps the plant life around beacon in tip top shape.

Peach went to shake Ashley's hand but Charlie suddenly screeched and snapped at her making her jump back.

"CHARLIE!" Ashley said shocked at her Compy.

"I am so sorry he's never like that with anyone." She apologized to Peach.

"That's quite alright Ms. Dunes." She smiled nervously.

"And finally this is Professor Peter Port." Ozpin said. "He teaches our students about the Grimm they must slay."

"what are Grimm?" Ashley said confused.

"Grimm are vile soulless creatures of destruction that are drawn to feelings of negativity." Port explained.

"Wait... do they look shadowy with white bone plates on them?" Ashley asked suddenly.

"That's an bland description, but yes." Port assured her.

Ashley suddenly started rummaging in her bag that held her Dino's in cryopods. Then pulled out one clicked the button to release it and throw it to the side of her. And out popped the creature she tamed this morning.

"BEOWOLF!!!" Ruby screamed.

Everyone immediately drew there weapons ready to kill it.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! HES FRIENDLY NOW HES FRIENDLY NOW I TAMED HIM!" Ashley yelled jumping in between the huntsmen and the Beowolf.

"GRIMM CANT BE TAMED!" Weiss yelled.

"WELL I DID THIS MORNING!" She replied. "Can't you see he's not aggressive?"

Everybody looked at the Beowolf, the noticed it's fur was red and plates were black and it's eyes were a cool cyan blue.

"Dear Oum..." said Port "you actually can tame Grimm."

"Um...yeah?" Ashley said in an unsure tone.

It was at that moment that Ozpin realized how special Ashley really was...she could be the very edge they need in stopping...HER.


	5. TheNewTeacher

**Beacon Academy Teachers Break Room 3:00pm.***

"So Ms Dunes, since your ability as a BeastMaster can't be passed down, what could you teach our next generation of huntsmen?" Said a curious Oobleck.

"Well...having to survive in multiple harsh environments and suffering multiple deaths to feds, wild Dino's, and cannibalistic savages... I've picked up on how to carry more then a single weapon." Ashley said sipping a cup of tea. "I see your students tend to carry around only one weapon, I think it would be a good idea for them to have back ups in case they get disarmed."

"Hmm a class about sidearms could be useful to the students," Ozpin stated. "However we will have to make your class an optional elective, are you alright with that."

"I'm ok with that headmaster." Ashley said. "Oh by the way uh do you guys do a dinner time for the students?"

"Why yes," Glynda. "You May get started cooking after the assembly."

"Assembly?" Ashley asked a bit confused.

"To introduce our dear students to their new teacher." Glynda smiled.

"New teacher?...oh you mean me." Ashley said chuckling a little embarrassed she didn't catch on right away.

**"Beacon Academy assembly room 3:30."**

All the students were chattering to eachother in the giant assembly room.

"Students may i have your attention please?" Announced Goodwitch. "Our headmaster has something to say."

Everyone went quiet as Ozpin took the microphone.

"My beloved students of beacon, I believe you are all wondering why I've brought you here today." He said.

"Well it is because Beacon has a new teacher and I would appreciate if we could all give a warm welcome to her." Ozpin smiled.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Professor Ashley Dunes." Ozpin gestured to Ashley.

"No way isn't that the lady that has pet dinosaurs?" Whispered one student.

"This is awesome we have a Dino taming teacher." Whispered another.

Ozpin handed the mic to Ashley.

"*gulp* Uh...Hi everyone." She said nervously.

"HI DINO LADY!" screamed a particular orange haired girl.

"*cough.* So yeah as you may have heard I'm from another world which has living breathing dinosaurs."

"Show us a T-Rex!" Shouted a student.

"Yeah show us!" Hollered another.

"Heh heh maybe some other time I will," Ashley chuckled. "Anyways, you kids already have plenty of combat related classes with your main weapons...So Ozpin and I decided that I will teach a class based on side arms and explosives, it will be an optional elective...but I would recommend taking it."

The students begun murmuring to eachother upon hearing of the new class.

"All in all, I look forward to sharing my knowledge with the next generation of young men and women, thank you for having me become a part of Beacon Academy." Ashley said with a smile.

Glynda took back the mic.

"Thank you Professor Dunes," she said. "now when her class is officially set up you will all be given the chance to sign up for it, are they any questions before we end the assembly?"

Nobody spoke a word.

"Well then you are all dismissed."

***Beacon academy cafeteria 4:00pm.***

Ashley gave Blake some cooked saber tooth salmon.

"Boy, you really like fish meat Blake." Ashley chuckled. "You sure you don't want to try the steak?"

"No thanks Professor Dunes." She replied.

Ashley looked to see the kids enjoying the food she cooked up and smiled.

"Cardin please stop!"

Then she noticed some kids pulling on some rabbit Faunus's ear.

"Tsk I guess every world has their versions of bullies." Ashley said.

Harming a student as a teacher was frowned upon...but maybe there's a way to teach these little pricks a lesson without hurting them.

Ashley took out a cryopod and threw it to the side of her.

Out popped a red and black dilophosaur with cyan frills.

"Hey lilac how you doing girl?" Ashley asked petting the spitter.

Lilac cooed in response.

"I need you to do something girl, you see that rabbit girl over there," Ashley said pointing at the girl. "I want you to follow her around and keep her safe, but without hurting any students."

The prehistoric spitter chirped and scurried toward the boy bullying the rabbit girl.

Lilac then screeched to get the boys attention.

"What the hell is tha-

Lilac then shot black gunk into his face blinding him and sending him running into a wall. The Dino jumped on the table and opened its frills and roared scaring off the boys teammates.

The dilo then turned to the rabbit girl and cooed. The girl looked surprised and looked toward Ashley who simply smiled and waved. The girl mouthed a thank you and continued to her seat with Lilac following her.

"Well that takes care of that." Ashley said with smirk.

She looked to see she was out of berries and veggies.

"Huh I should go ask peach if she'd be willing to share her greenhouse." Ashley thought. "All the students have been served there meal already so I can head over to her classroom real quick."

Ashley then grabbed one of each plant seed and walked out of the cafeteria and on her way to peaches classroom. But left Charlie behind so he wouldn't attack peach, it was odd that Charlie took a disliking to peach he's usually kind to everyone, well except people who are trying to kill him or Ashley.

***Professor Peaches classroom 4:15pm.***

Peach heard a knock on her door and opened it to see Ashley at the door.

"Hey peach I used up the last of my berries and vegetables on the kids and I was hoping I could use your greenhouse to grow some more?" She asked.

"Oh of course Ms Dunes let me unlock the greenhouse for you." Peach smiled.

"Thanks peach."

Ashley got inside and saw thousands of different types of plant life growing a little out of control.

"Uh Peach, shouldn't you trim these plants a bit?" Ashley asked a little concerned. "I don't think it's good to have them overgrowing like this."

"Nonsense they are perfectly fine as they are I would never harm a plant in my life." Peach suddenly snapped.

"Ok jeez." Ashley said putting her hands up.

Peached sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry bout that outburst Ms. Dunes it's just that it feels like I'm the only one here who actually respects plant life." Peach explained.

"Don't get me wrong Peach I respect plant life as well but, this just doesn't seem to be safe for the kids." Said Ashley.

"The students have always been fine in here there has never been a single accident in my greenhouse." Peach assured Ashley.

"Well alright then," said Ashley. "So where can I plant my crops?"

"Right over here." Peach smiled.

***timeskip**.*****

After planting the crops and telling Peach which ones where edible and inedible, Ashley made her way back to the cafeteria to wash the dishes. But when she got there she was shocked to see the cafeteria a complete and utter mess.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled.

She then looked down to see team RWBY along with another team being scolded by Glynda.

"Glynda what the hell just happened I was gone for 10 minutes?!" Ashley asked Glynda.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR thought it would be a wise idea to play with their food." Glynda sneered while looking at the students.

"Wait...WHERES CHARLIE?"

Everybody then heard muffled screeching, they turn to see the Compy stuck in a roasted chicken with his back end sticking out.

"CHARLIE!" Ashley yelled grabbing her pet and pulling it out of the chicken. "Are you ok little buddy?"

The Compy shook off pieces of chickens and chirped.

Ashley then turned to the kids with a menacing glare that rivaled Glynda's.

"Who did this to my Compy?!" She yelled in anger.

Both teams pointed at the other.

"Why you-

"Ms Dunes, I'll handle this." Glynda put a hand on her shoulder.

Ashley took a deep breath and sighed "yeah it's probably best if you do."

"I'm just gonna spend the rest of the day setting up my classroom out back for tomorrow." She said.

***timeskip.***

Ashley just got done building her own personal place to use for her class she will be teaching tomorrow when she noticed it was getting dark.

"Better head up to my room." She thought. "Oh right I almost forgot."

She took out the cryopod she stored Olivia in and threw it to the ground letting the talking gallimimus out landing on her back.

"I UTTERLY DESPISE YOU." Olivia sneered.

"Feelings mutual Olivia," Ashley yawned "you have a good night now."

"What?! I can't sleep out here!" Olivia barked. "It's freezing cold out here."

"There's a bed for you in the building I made."

"But the doors closed." Olivia whined.

"It's unlocked." Ashley retorted.

"GALLIMIMUS CANT OPEN DOORS!" Olivia yelled.

"Not my problem." Ashley said heading inside the academy.

"I really hate that woman." Olivia groaned.

***Emerald forest. 10:30pm.***

The Federation commander arrived at the designated coordinates with 2 Commandos in their heavy Tek Armor bearing Tek rifles.

"Whoever it is hiding I have received your little note." She said aloud.

"I see you didn't come alone." Said a feminine voice.

Out from behind a tree walked a black haired woman with yellow eyes and a red dress.

"It would be unwise to not take precautions." The commander deadpanned.

"Indeed it wouldn't." The woman said snapping her fingers as green haired black girl and a silver haired boy came out.

"Emerald, Mercury, You can stand down."

The commander looked to her commandos and gave them a gesture to lower the weapons.

"You better not be wasting my time, otherwise I'll have all 3 of you shot and leave your corpses for the wildlife to eat." The Commander Sneered.

"My mistress has seen what you have done to one of her Grimm...and she was very intrigued." The woman explained.

"Grimm? is that what you call them?" The commander raised a brow.

"You see my Mistress has been planning to conquer Remnant, the world you happen to currently be on, and after seeing the modifications you made with her Beowolf... she would like to form a 'partnership' of sorts."

"How much power and influence does she have?" Asked the commander.

"She has control over all the Grimm in Remnant and has inside men and women in every kingdom." The woman smirked.

"Hm...your offer is interesting," the commander said. "However it's not my jurisdiction to make a decision."

"What do you mean?" He smirk faded. "Are you not in charge?"

"I'm in charge of the military aspect, but the federation as a whole is overseen by lady Eleanor Rockwell, the granddaughter of our Founder Edmund Rockwell." The commander explained.

"I see may I speak with her then."

"She is not here on Remnant I'm afraid." Said the commander. "However we should have off world communications set up by tomorrow morning, come back to our camp with you 'mistress.' She and Lady Rockwell can come to a decision then."

"Very well then." The woman said smiling again.

"Oh and when you do show up make sure you both are wearing these around your necks." The commander said Handing her 2 straps with cards saying guest pass on them.

"What are these for?" The woman said raising a brow.

"To let the soldiers and turrets guarding the gates know not to shoot you on sight." The commander deadpanned. "I shall see you tomorrow morning Ms...

"Cinder...Cinder Falls."


	6. FirstLesson

Ashley's classroom 8:00AM."

Ashley looked at her watch.

" Ok Charlie, The students should be here right about...

The door opened as the students who signed up for Ashley's class.

"Now." Ashley shrugged putting the watch in her pocket.

"Welcome everyone," she said cheerfully. "please take a seat"

Everyone took a seat. Ashley noticed that only 3 teams worth of students showed up.

"Huh I thought there'd be more of you." She scratched the back of her head. "Although I shouldn't be surprised."

"So before we begin I gotta do roll call, anybody who isn't here will be automatically kicked from my class."

"Coco Adel?"

"Here." Said the fashionista.

"Fox Alistair?"

"Here." Said the dark skinned boy with white eyes.

"Yatasushi...dicey???"

"It's Yatsuhashi Daichi." The big one corrected.

"Sorry I'm not good at pronouncing Asian names." Ashley apologized.

"What's an Asian?"

"...ok moving on."

"Velvet Scarlatina."

"Here." Said the bunny girl from the cafeteria.

"Huh so that's her name." Ashley thought.

"Lilac been taking care of you?" She asked Velvet.

"Yes she's been very kind to me, and kept Cardin and his team off my back."

"Good to hear." Ashley smiled.

"Ruby Rose?"

"Here." She said raising her hand.

"Someone seems excited." Ashley chuckled.

"Yang Xeeaow Long???"

"It's Xiao, but you can just call me Yang." The blonde brawler smirked.

"Great she's one of those girls." Thought Ashley.

"Weiss Schnee?"

"Present." Said the heiress.

"Blake Belladonna?"

"Here." She deadpanned.

"Lie Ran?"

"Ren." He corrected.

"Nora Valkyrie?"

"Here Dino Lady!" screamed the orange haired girl.

"Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Hello." Said the red headed girl.

"Jaune Arc?"

...

"Jaune Arc???"

...

"Well I guess I'll have to-

The door suddenly burst open as a blonde boy staggered inside catching his breath."

"I'm here." He huffed.

"Ah well nevermind then." Ashley shrugged. "Just make sure to hustle next time ok Mr Arc?"

"Yes Professor." He said heading to his seat.

"Ok looks like that's everyone." She said putting the list down.

"So during my time here I've noticed that you all happen to rely on a single primary weapon you've grown accustomed to."

The students muttered yes and nodded their heads.

"Well what will happen in the event you are disarmed and cannot reach said weapon in time to save your skin?"

The room went silent.

"Not much you can do is there?" Ashley raised a brow. "Well this class is gonna be about getting you kids a sidearm and how to create hand held explosives to aid you in combat."

Ruby's mouth began drooling at the possibilities.

"Since this is my first day in teaching, we're gonna start off today learning how to make a smoke grenade."

"Aw." Ruby poured.

"Don't worry Ruby you and your classmates will all have your sidearms by the end of the week." Ashley smiled.

"Do you have a T-Rex?" Asked Nora.

"Ms. Valkyrie you gotta raise your hand first if you have something to say or ask."

Pyrrha raised her hand. And Nora after her.

"Yes Ms. Nikos?"

"Will we be creating the smoke grenades with our teams, or individually?" She asked.

"You will be doing individually, your teammates won't always be around to help you so you will need to learn these things for yourself." Ashley explained. "However I will allow you to help others with their project if you wish."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. Nora still had her hand up.

"Yes Ms Valkyrie?"

"Do you have a T-Rex?"

"That has nothing to do with the less-

"DO YOU...OR DO YOU NOT...HAVE A T-REX????"

"Yes Ms Valkyrie, I have a T-Rex his name is Terry." Ashley sighed "Now can we please get back to the lesson now?"

Nora raised her hand once more.

"No I will not show you him."

"Oh come on!" Nora whined.

"No means no."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!!"

"Please!"

"NO!!!!"

"Ple-

"FINE I'LL SHOW YOU DAMN T-REX AFTER CLASS OK?!?!"Ashley snapped.

"Yes." Nora whispered in victory.

"Where was I." Groaned Ashley. "Right."

Ashley begun to write the blueprint and ingredients for the smoke grenade down on the chalkboard.

"Alright the materials you will need will be in the storage crates in front of my desk," Ashley explained. "You will have an hour to complete your project, after which we will test them outside."

"Timer starts now." She said starting the timer and putting it on her desk.

meanwhile...*

The federation sharpshooter guarding the camp entrance on top the gate noticed 2 figures coming out of the forest he took aim but before pulling the trigger he noticed the guess passes around their necks. He lowered his weapon and signaled the gatekeeper to open the gate.

The tek gate opened letting the 2 inside upon seeing them every soldier in the vicinity immediately aimed there weapons at them.

The commander walked up to them and gestured everyone to stand down.

"You must be Ms. Falls mistress." She assumed.

"My name is Salem queen of the Grimm." The pale woman said.

"I see well Salem, we have Lady Rockwell on the line if you would kindly follow me."

Cinder and Salem followed the commander into a room with a large screen in it.

"Lady Rockwell they are here now." The commander said standing at attention.

The screen turned on to reveal an old woman but parts of her skin seemed reptile like. Her chest and face were normal but her eyes looked exactly like a snakes, her arms and hands were that like a raptor, with sharp claws for fingers, her legs were covered in scales. And her teeth were razor sharp.

"Lady Eleanor Rockwell I presume?" Asked Salem.

"You presume correctly." The woman deadpanned. "And you are?"

"Salem Queen of the Grimm." Salem said. "I believe you have been informed of what I had to offer?"

"Indeed I have." She said before coughing. "But if we are to do business Salem...you must have more to offer then simply your...pets."

"You see Salem, unlike my idiot grandfather Edmund...I actually take the time to think things through, that is why you must answer me a question."

Salem raised a brow. "And that would be?"

"why should I bother wasting resources on this broken planet of yours, the Grimm alone won't make up for the finances that would be spent bringing my army and weapons over here." Eleanor scoffed. "What I am asking of you...is what Remnant would have that is of value to the Federation?"

Salem smirked. "I see," she said pulling out a vial with a strange red powder in it along with an odd bullet.

"This is Dust, Remnant's greatest resource," Salem explained "its used as an energy source as well as enhancing weapons and ammunition."

Eleanor gave Salem a skeptical look, Salem turned to the commander.

"You there... try it for yourself." Salem smirked handing the commander the bullet.

True commander hesitated for a moment before turning to a operator that was maintaining the devices around the room.

"Lieutenant...you wouldn't happen to know who was supposed to be guarding the gate last night would you?"

"I believe it was Sargent Flores." The operator replied.

"Call her over here." She said

The operator rang up the Sargent as the Commander loaded the bullet into her magnum and lining the chamber up with the barrel.

The Sargent walked in.

"You wanted to see me commander Diaz?"

The commander didn't even bother to speak as she fired the bullet into the Sargents chest.

"OH FUCK!" Screamed the operator in fear.

The bullet left a giant see through hole where her chest used to be. The Sargent let out a weak gasp before she collapsed to the floor dead.

Salem wiped off a bit of blood and guts that managed to land on her cheek before turning to Eleanor.

"Impressive." Eleanor said scratching her chin. "Very Impressive."

"You can take all the dust you want, you could strip it clean for all I care." Said Salem. "As long as you help me conquer Remnant."

Eleanor started coughing again.

She then smiled. "I look forward to doing business with you."

Beacon academy 9:00am*

"Ok class does everyone have their smoke grenades ready?" Ashley asked leading them out to the courtyard.

They all nodded there heads.

"So that talking gallimimus was actually a person who switched brains with it?" Asked Nora.

"Yep that's what Ashley said." Replied Yang.

"That's so awesome." Squealed Nora.

"I can hear you two you know." Deadpanned Olivia who was following them.

"Can I switch brains with Ren?" Nora asked the Gallimimus.

"I don't have the device with me you simpleton." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Aww."

"Alright this looks like a good spot." Said Ashley.

"Can we see the T-Rex now?" Asked Nora.

"Ok I'll tell you kids what," Ashley put her hands up. "I'm gonna have you throw your grenades into that field over there, and time how long the smoke lasts from each one, whoever made their grenade last the longest gets to ride the T-Rex for a bit."

Nora immediately pulled the pin on threw her grenade.

"...ok then I guess Noras first." Ashley said starting her stopwatch.

The smoke ended up spreading out a fair amount of distance before eventually dissipating.

"1 minute and 10 seconds." Ashley read aloud.

"HAH GOOD LUCK BEATING THAT!" Nora yelled to the others.

Ren then threw his grenade.

...

"1 minute and 15 seconds."

"...why you do this to me Ren?" Whimpered Nora.

timeskip.*

"Nice Ruby your grenade lasted 2 minutes and 3 seconds." Ashley said with a smile.

"Ok Pyrrha your turn."

Pyrrha threw her grenade with precision.

...

...

"Wow yours lasted 3 minutes,"exclaimed Ashley. "That's really impressive."

"Ok all that's left is Jaune."

Jaune nervously walked up and got ready to throw his grenade.

"Uh Jaune, you need to pull the pin first." Said Ashley.

"Oh right heh heh." Jaune chuckled doing just that.

Then he leaned back and threw the grenade with all his might... only for it to land 5 inches in front of him.

"Oh dear." Said Olivia.

"WORST.THROW.EVER." Ashley deadpanned.

Emerald Forest 9:30am.*

"My I must say Commander Diaz your technology would vastly out match that of Altas." Salem said with a slight smile on her face.

"The money it took to create all this was very wounding time our finances." Diaz replied. "But the end results proved highly beneficial for the federation as a whole."

"I see," said Salem.

A woman in a safari outfit and hunter hat walked up to them twirling her Kukri before sheathing it.

She then spat at the ground. "So these the bloody sheilas the big boss ladies gettin friendly with?"

"Salem, Cinder, this is Audrey Taylor," Commander Diaz introduced them to the woman. "The best poacher/assassin we have at our disposal."

"Cruel, sociopathic, sadistic, and just plain rude...I'm certain you 2 will get along just fine with her."

Audrey looked over to Salem.

"Yer face looks like the inside of a public toilet." She said.

"So far I doubt it." Salem said glaring at the Aussie.

"Cinder you will take Ms. Taylor here with you to this kingdom you call Vale, show her how we can smuggle soldiers into there until we can have the rest of the Federation come here."

Cinder looked to Salem who nodded in approval.

"Very well Ms Taylor follow me." Cinder sighed.

"Aight then lead the way firefly." Audrey Smirked.

Salem turned to Diaz. "Oh before I leave Commander," she said. "May I see the beowolf you cyberized?"

Commander Diaz raised a brow before smiling. She pulled out a radio.

"Bring out the New Tek Beast." She said.

Salem heard growling as out came the beowolf guarded by soldiers with electric prods. It's fur was gone and replaced by dark metallic hide, it's claws glowed with blue plasma as well as its teeth. It's eyes now blood red visors.

A soldier got a little too close giving the beowolf the chance to back hand him sending him flying out of the camp.

"It's...magnificent." Salem stares at awe at the now enhanced Beowolf cyborg.

"Tell me how many can you cyberize at a time?"

"Up to 5 at a time as of now." Stated Diaz. "We cant do anything bigger then an ursa yet unfortunately."

"The smaller Grimm will do for now," Salem said. "How long before the rest of the Federation show up?"

"3 months at the most."

"I can wait then." Salem smirked.


	7. Firstblood

"Soo Cindy," smiled Audrey "I hear your undercover at this uh Beacon place is that true?"

"It is, why do you ask Ms Taylor?" Cinder asked the Aussie.

"Well since your looking for this fall maiden chick you've told me about," she smirked. "why don't you let me send a team of assassins in that little academy and have them extract her out of there while killing every bloody thing in their in their way?"

"They'd have no chance of getting in," Cinder replied. "Only certified Beacon staff can unlock the entrances and exits, not to mention I still don't know where in Beacon she is exactly."

"Well that's what I'm counting on."

Cinder gave the Aussie Mercenary a look of confusion.

"I'm fairly certain there's one teacher over there that we can...persuade to help us out."

"I highly doubt it, work they are fiercely loyal to Ozpin and I'd wouldn't risk threatening one of them to join our side." Cinder deadpanned.

"So that's how you've been recruiting your followers eh?" Audrey raised a brow. "No wonder you have so few of them."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Listen Sheila, it's much easier to bring someone to our side, if you tell them...WHAT THEY WANT TO HEAR." Audrey smirked.

"Now I'll ask again Sheila...is there any Professor at Beacon that we can sway to our side?"

"...well there is one that might consider."

Beacon Academy 9:45.*

Ok looks like Pyrrha wins this little competition. Ashley said aloud.

Everyone Mildly clapped for Pyrrha except for Nora who pouted like an immature brat.

"Well A deals a deal." Ashley shrugged pulling out a cryopod.

"Alright stand back kids." Ashley said tossing the cryopod.

What popped out was a giant bipedal reptile with scrawny arms and huge sharp teeth it had Ashley's signature red black and cyan colors.

"Everybody...meet Terry the Tyrannosaurus Rex."

All the kids stared in awe at the massive prehistoric predator. Nora squealed like a giddy kid.

The Rex let out a soft roar as it looked to the children and then to Ashley.

"K Pyrrha come on now let me show you how to ride this big lizard."

The rex lowered its head allowing Pyrrha to climb on and get on the saddle on its back.

"Alright now calmly pick up the reigns and steer him forward." Ashley instructed. "Be careful."

Pyrrha already ended up panicking as she accidentally drove Terry through the pillars surrounding the courtyard.

"IM SORRY!!!" She screamed trying to make Terry stop.

"Pyrrha pull on the reigns!!!" Ashley yelled.

Pyrrha did as she said and the Rex came to a halt.

"Oh boy," Ashley muttered looking at the wrecked pillars. "Glynda's gonna be pissed."

"I'm fairly certain she'd get over it." Said Oobleck sipping some coffee.

"WHAT THE- Oobleck why aren't you teaching your class?!" Ashley said to the speedy Professor.

"My class can wait," he said "it's not everyday I get to see an actual Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"I don't it's a good idea to leave teenagers alone in a classroom." Said Ashley.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He shrugged.

meanwhile in Oobleck's classroom.*

Students were causing utter chaos throwing chairs paper airplanes yelling like maniacs even one girl stood up took her shirt off and swung it around letting out a Xena war cry.

back outside.*

"Ah this must be the talking Gallimimus I've been hearing about." Oobleck said looking over to Olivia Oakwood.

"Doctor Olivia Octavia Oakwood." She introduced herself.

"Professor Bartholomew Oobleck." He said shaking her han- er tail.

"So you switched your brain with a prehistoric creature correct?" He asked "What is it like living as a Gallimimus?"

"Dreadful simply dreadful," she whined. "I don't know what made me think the gallimimus was a suitable host for my experiment at the time."

"I see so you know what ever happened to your original body?" Asked Oobleck.

"Honestly I haven't the slightest idea."

meanwhile...*

Olivias body with the gallimimus brain inside was stumbling around squawking and knocking everything over, with derpy eyes.

"So um...why do we keep Dr. Oakwood's body around?" Said a Federation Guard.

"Because Lady Rockwell finds it's behavior humorous." Said another.

back at Beacon...again.*

"But alas the past is in the past." Shrugged Olivia.

"Well I believe the past shouldn't be forgotten lest we repeat it." Oobleck pointed out.

"Quite true professor." Olivia remarked.

"WHAT IN OUM'S NAME HAPPENED HERE?!" Screamed a furious Goodwitch.

Glynda stomped toward Ashley and her class.

"WHAT WOULD POSSESS YOU TO THINK IT WOULD BE OK TO NOT ONLY RELEASE A GIGANTIC PREHISTORIC PREDATOR IN THE COURTYARD, BUT ALSO ALLOW THE STUDENTS TO RIDE IT?!" She yelled.

"Look Glynda, the kids just wanted to see a T-Rex, and they've been good so I thought why not." Ashley explained. "So I'll go ahead and take full responsibility for this."

"DONT YOU EVEN TRY TO WEAS- wait what?" Glynda asked stunned.

"I'm taking full responsibility for this, I'll go through with any punishment you have in store."

Glynda stood there shocked.

"Uh well I Uh... I suppose since your new here I can let it slide this one time." She said pressing her glasses up.

"Just be sure not to allow anymore incidents in the future Ms. Dunes."

"Can do Ms. Goodwitch." Ashley said with a smile.

Glynda turned to Oobleck. "And you, GET BACK TO TEACHING YOUR CLASS!"

"Yes of course Glynda." Oobleck said before dashing inside.

timeskip.*

"Alright that seems to be the last of it in place." Glynda said putting back the pillars.

She then noticed Professor peach walking out with her purse.

"Peach?" Glynda said grabbing her attention "where are you off to?"

"Oh nowhere too important someone wanted to meet me at the coffee shop over in town." Peach smiled.

"Oh do you have a date?" Glynda smiled. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Oh no it's not a date it's a woman from what I heard, says she has a friendly proposal for me." Peach reassured her friend.

"Oh I see," Glynda exclaimed mildly. "Well do be careful Thumbelina."

"I always am, oh before I leave..." Peach said. "Might I ask what you think of the new teacher Ashley Dunes?"

"I think she's a rather kind and caring warrior, I still don't know much about her, but she's proven to be mature and responsible." Glynda replied.

"I see, I think she's alright as well...but I'd rather not have her pets around." Peach said looking back.

"We allow students to have pets on campus I don't see why we can't allow a teacher."

"I suppose so, it's only fair." Peach sighed. "Well I'll let you go now, your class is starting soon."

"Of course you have a wonderful night now Peach." Glynda waved as peach walked off.

"You as well." She replied.

Glynda finished putting together the white pillars and begun to walk inside.

"That Peach woman sure is odd wouldn't you say Professor Goodwitch?" Said Olivia.

"There's no need to worry about her Dr. Oakwood." Glynda assures the talking gallimimus. "Where is Ms. Dunes?"

"She went down to see the city." Said Olivia "she's having me watch over her classroom for the night."

"I see hopefully she will enjoy Vale." Said Glynda.

"Well we shall see what her opinion is tomorrow." Said Olivia heading inside the classroom.

Olivia saw a scroll on Ashley's desk.

"Hm someone left their scroll here," Olivia muttered to herself. "well I suppose they can always retrieve it in the morning."

Beacon Academy. 8:02 pm.*

A perverted student was sneaking into Team CFVY's room to record a naked Velvet with his scroll...only to be met with a screeching dilophosaur which immediately shoots black gunk into his face and sends the little perv running.

Velvet peeked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Thank you Lilac." She smiled.

Meanwhile Yang Ruby and Weiss we're leaving their dorm.

"You sure you don't wanna come with us Blake?" Asked Yang. "It's a nice night out."

"I'm fine girls I need to catch up on the chapters in My book." Blake smiled assuring her teammates.

"Alright well we'll be back by midnight." Said Yang.

"YEAH GIRLS NIGHT!" Yelled Ruby.

"Ruby you dolt be quiet people are trying to sleep." Weiss scolded her teammate.

Blake closed the door and went to use her scroll for a flashlight only to realize she was holding Ashley's scroll.

"Huh I must've grabbed her scroll by accident." Blake thought.

"Well I'll just use the flashlight on it to read, then I'll return it during class tomorrow."

Meanwhile team RWY made there way outside after getting Ports permission (and avoiding another boring story of his.) they came across Olivia who was heading back inside after answering the call of nature.

"Hi Olivia whatcha doing?" Asked Ruby.

"Ah! Oh dear Ms. Rose don't frighten me like that." Olivia sighed.

"Sorry."

"Where are you three off to?" Olivia asked the huntresses in training.

"Girls night, wanna join?" Said Yang.

"I'll pass I'm not the party kind of girl." Olivia scoffed.

"Suit yourself lizard lips." Yang smirked as she and the other girls headed out.

"Ugh...teenagers." Olivia groaned.

timeskip.*

Olivia was studying a dust crystal she found under a microscope when she heard a twig snap.

"they're back already?" Olivia sighed as she walked to the window to see a handful of men and women in black tactical uniforms and night vision goggles waiting by the academy entrance.

Olivia gasped realizing that they were Federation assassins.

A shadowy figure that Olivia couldn't make out suddenly opened the doors to let them in.

Olivia ducked down and began to panic.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." She whispered to herself. "I got to warn Ashley, but how."

That's when Olivia remembered the scroll on Ashley's desk.

She quietly made her way to the desk.

"Ok Olivia your a brilliant scientist, you can surely open a foreign communication device."

After struggling to open the scroll with her gallimimus limbs, she managed to open it with her tail and dialed Ashley's number.

Blake was getting to the best part of ninjas of love when the scroll she was using started buzzing.

It was a call from her scroll.

She opened it to see a terrified Olivia.

"Ms. Belladonna? What are you doing with Ashley's Scroll?" Olivia whispered in panic.

"I accidentally grabbed it instead of my own why what's going on?" Blake asked in confusion.

"Listen you must alert Ozpin and Glynda IMMEDIATELY." Said Olivia.

"What? Olivia what's wrong."

"THERE ARE FEDERATION ASSASSINS IN THE ACADEMY."

"WHAT?!"

Olivia accidentally knocked over a candle which alerted the 2 assassin's guarding the entrance.

"What was that?"

"It came from the building over there."

"Hurry now!" Olivia whispered.

And thinking quickly Olivia Swallowed the Scroll.

The assassins kicked down the door and saw Olivia.

The talking gallimimus tried to run but got a tranquilizer dart to the neck.

"oH dEaR." She groaned before she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

One of the assassins radioed in.

"Ms. Tyler We caught Dr Oakwood."

Back with Blake she could hear silenced gunfire coming from the dorm next door before it suddenly went silent...then she could hear footsteps coming towards her dorm. Thinking fast she turned off the scroll and hid under the bed.

...

The door quietly opened as she saw 2 pairs of legs sneak in, she could hear the covers being thrown back from each bed as they got to hers.

...

One of the 2 turned on the bathroom light and then turned it off.

"Clear." Whispered a voice.

"Check the next room."

Blake saw them close the door behind them.

...

Blake carefully exited out of her hiding spot and went to the dorm next to her to see all 4 members of the team inhabiting it dead.

Blake covered her mouth in shock, then she heard silenced gunfire from the dorm past hers.

Anger overtook Blake as she waited by the entrance with gambol shroud.

The door slowly opened.

...

Blake then shoved her blade into the throat of the assassin and the other assassin unloaded her clip at Blake but the first assassins corpse ended up being Blake's meatshield.

The assassin then took out a combat knife and pounced on Blake.

Blake elbowed the assassin in the face and grabbed gambol shroud and stabbed the assassin in the chest.

Blake looked around for a way to alert the whole school she couldn't waste anytime since they were going dorm by dorm killing other students. That's when she saw the fire alarm.

She dashed towards it only to get tackled by another assassin, Blake managed to knock the gun out of his hands but then he resorted to choking her Blake then managed to gouge out his eye with her thumb giving her the chance to pull the alarm.

A loud bell began ringing throughout the entire academy waking everyone up.

Some students woke up just in time to save themselves from getting a bullet to the brain by some of the assassins.

Blake smiled but that quickly faded when she heard a gun cock, she turned around to see the assassin who's eye got gouged out holding a handgun to her head.

BANG!!!*

The assasssin then lowered the firearm before collapsing to the ground dead. Revealing a shocked Pyrrha holding Milo in rifle form.

The 2 huntresses exchanged glances before Blake nodded.

Then Blake saw out the window 2 more assassins loading. Olivia into a aircraft of some kind.

"OLIVIA!"

The 2 dashed outside but it was too late... the aircraft was long gone.

Timeskip.*

Ashley, Ozpin, Glynda and all the other teachers were sitting in the headmasters office listening to Blake's story.

"And then they managed to capture Olivia, I-I tried to save her but..." Blake looked down in guilt. "I was too late."

"Don't give up yet Blake." Said Ashley. "Olivia doesn't seem like it but she can be tough when she needs to be, we will get her back."

"Ms. Belladonna I must thank you for risking your life to save the rest of the students here tonight." Said Ozpin. "You may return to your dorm now we have much to discuss."

Blake nodded before taking the elevator down.

"We have to get Olivia back as soon as possible Ozpin." Said Ashley.

"They could have her contained anywhere on Remnant for all we know Ms. Dunes." Said Glynda.

"Well we have to find her somehow," Ashley retorted. "if the Federation manages to find out how to create the implant Olivia gave me were all fucked!"

"Don't worry Ashley we will find her." Ozpin assured the Dino girl.

"How did the assassins even make it inside the academy?" Asked Port. "Only Beacon Staff can unlock the entrance."

Ashley took a minute think.

"...maybe that's exactly how they got in." She said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Professor Greene.

"I'm saying that one of the very teachers in this room... IS A TRAITOR."


	8. TheRescue

Streets of Vale 9:00 AM*

After the bloodshed last night school was cancelled for the day to allow the dead students to be buried and given proper funerals. Team RWBY and JNPR took the time to walk around Vale and check the shops to get the events of last night off their minds.

"Atrocious." Growled Pyrrha. "To think the Federation would commit such an act."

"I know why Ashley hates them so much now." Said Yang. "Heartless bastards, if only I stayed I could have-

"Died." Blake cut off the blonde. "If it wasn't for Olivia we would all be dead." The faunus in hiding hunt her head in guilt.

"Don't worry Blake," said Nora trying to cheer Blake up. "The second we find out where they have taken her we'll be the first ones there to rescue her and break some legs!"

"Yeah Olivias our friend!" Said Ruby. "And we don't leave friends behind."

"Blake why do you have Ashley's scroll?" Asked Weiss.

"Oh I accidentally grabbed it yesterday instead of my own, that's how Olivia managed to warn me just in time before she swallowed my...scroll." Blake then realized why Olivia did just that.

"She swallowed my scroll while it was still on." Said Blake. "SHE WAS GIVING US A WAY TO TRACK HER!"

Ruby eyes widened and immediately turned on the tracker on her scroll to show a little blip going off in the deepest part of Emerald Forest.

lets go rescue a talking Gallimimus!" She yelled.

Newly built Federation outpost. 9:20 AM.*

"UNHAND ME YOU BARBARIC GRUNTS!" Yelled a restrained and muzzled Olivia.

The assassins threw down the talking Gallimimus as a screen came on to reveal an all to familiar face.

"E-E-ELEANOR DARLING!" Olivia said in a fearful chuckle. "You look beau-... you just as healt-... you look gre-... LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"Indeed it has been quite some time...traitor." Eleanor sneered. "Oh don't think I don't know you are the reason why Dr. Ashley Dunes has become a pesky roach that just can't be squashed no matter how large the boot."

"Well Eleanor my dear that was a long time ago before Ashley deserted you." Olivia replied. "Besides I don't have the material to make anymore so you don't have to worry about another like Ashley running around."

Eleanor raised a brow.

"Hm...Perhaps...but nonetheless, I still have use of your intelligent mind Dr. Oakwood." She said. "Prepare Olivia for cyberization, and keep the brain intact."

"Wha-w-wait can't we talk about this?!" Olivia panicked. "I'll do whatever you want there's no need for turning me into a machine!"

"No mercy for traitors." Said one of the guards that began dragging her away.

"THEY HAVE A SILVER EYED GIRL!!!" Olivia shouted.

"WAIT!!!" Eleanor shouted.

"...What did you say???"

"There's a silver eyed warrior just like the ones from the writings of the ancient beast masters!" Olivia blabbered. "can tell you where she is, just don't cyberize me!"

Eleanor remained silent for a moment before she bursted our laughing.

"Those breed of humans have been gone for generations, both they and beast masters slaughtered each other to extinction." Eleanor said with a scowl. "What kind of an idiot do you take me for?"

"TAKE HER AWAY!!!" She yelled in anger.

"NO IM TELLING THE TRUTH, PLEASE NOOOOOO!"

meanwhile.*

"The tracker says she's in that outpost." Said Ruby. "So let's go everyone!"

Pyrrha grabbed Ruby by the cape and flung back into the bush.

"We can't just run right in we'll get killed that way." She said.

"What do you mean there's no guards just that thing over there." Ruby pointed to a metal object next to the door.

A boarbatusk wandered out of the bush looking for something to eat when the object immediately opened up into a turret and blasted the pig like Grimm that ended up vaporizing it instantly leaving nothing behind but a smoking black spot.

"...damn." Said Yang.

"So...how we gonna get past that?" Asked Nora.

"Im not gonna go out there while that turrets still on, I don't want to get disintegrated." Said Jaune.

"Maybe my semblance can work on it." Pyrrha suggested.

Pyrrha tried to use her semblance on the turret, but it wouldn't even budge.

"It's no use, my semblance doesn't recognize the type of metal." Pyrrha sighed.

"Uh Pyrrha." Said Nora.

"Why don't we try to draw it's fire." Said Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha."

"It's too risky it could get someone killed." Said Blake.

"Pyrrha!"

"What is it Nora?"

"That fed coming out of the entrance looks exactly like you." Nora said pointing ahead.

Sure enough their was a fed soldier that was identical to Pyrrha coming out.

"Make sure the turret doesn't malfunction while I'm out on my smoke break alright Gerald?" The soldier said.

"*sigh* yes ma'am." Groaned the engineer.

"...I think we found our way inside." Said Ren.

The soldier leaned next to a tree and pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it when she got tapped on the shoulder.

"Sup." Said Yang.

The engineer heard a commotion outside and opened the door to investigate.

"Lieutenant?" He called out.

The lieutenant poked her head out.

"DAMMIT GERALD THE DAMN TURRETS TARGETING ME!" She yelled.

The turret opened up and and was about to fire before Gerald shut it off.

"Sorry bout that Lieu- wait...malfunctioning turrets don't targ-

Gerald immediately got hit in the head with akoúo knocking him out.

The now disguised Pyrrha came out with her friends. She looked at the keycard she got from the actual Lieutenant.

"1st Lieutenant Vivian Marrs." She read out loud.

"That's a fairly high rank," said Ren. "I'm sure those will give you access to most places in the outpost."

"Well one way to find out, ready to be a spy Pyrrha?" Said Ruby in excitement.

"What about you guys?" She asked.

"Looks like good ol' Gerald here is carrying two keycards." Yang smirked handing one to Jaune who clumsily caught it.

"Alright let's split up, we'll stay out of sight while Pyrrha keeps in contact with us." Said Jaune.

"Jaune...please be careful." She said.

"Don't worry Pyrrha we got this." He gave her a thumbs up.

Pyrrha took a deep breath before using the keycard to open up the entrance while teams RWBY and JNR snuck in behind.

"Lieutenant" a soldier saluted.

"Trooper." Pyrrha nodded.

She slowly walked by 2 other federation troopers talking.

"You know those personal maids that serve lady Rockwell I heard they get paid 20 grand an hour." Said one trooper.

"Seriously?!" Exclaimed the other. "Why do they get paid a fortune?!"

"From what I heard Lady Rockwell is extremely short tempered and she constantly kills her maids out of rage."

"Wow really? No wonder there always so quiet and mousy."

Pyrrha went inside the main building. She managed to stay in character and acknowledge any fed who looked her way as to not blow her cover.

She looked at the signs to see surveillance room on the right.

She looked around for any federation personal before taking out her scroll

"Guys they have a surveillance room in here down the right hall." She whispered into the scroll.

"I'll watch the cameras if you can get me in there." Weiss replied. "I'll meet you over there."

"Be careful." Pyrrha said to the heiress.

Pyrrha casually walked down to the surveillance room being careful not to attract any attention to herself, she opened the door which immediately got the attention of the security guard watching the cameras.

"Hey what are doing Lieutenant your not allowed in here." He said.

"Oh sorry I just got assigned to this outpost yesterday." Pyrrha lied.

"What does that have to do with-

Pyrrha knocked him out with her shield.

"I gotta think of better excuses." She sighed. "All clear."

Weiss snuck into the room and got into the chair and gave Pyrrha a thumbs up before locking the door behind the spearmaiden.

Meanwhile the rest of JNR where sneaking into the containment area to see if Olivia was being held there.

"Hey ya bloody pathetic excuse of a guard," shouted an odd accented female voice. "Cum o'er here so Aye can stick meh thumbs in yer eyes!"

"Shut your mouth you damn Scot!" Shouted the guard.

"Why don't ye come make meh ay'll stick that baton up yer arse!!!" She snapped back.

Nora snuck up to the guard as he pulled out an electroprod.

"Why don't I stick this up-

Nora knocked him out with one swing. She looked up to see in the cell a white woman with hazel pupils and grey hair tied into dreadlocks.

"Aye Gud one Lass." She smirked. "Names Somaya." She held out her hand.

"Nora." She replied shaking her hand. Thats Jaune and thats Ren.

"Nice to meet ya." Said Somaya. "This here's wolf."

Somaya gestured to a scruffy man sitting on the bed who just nodded.

"And o'er there's Krazy Katie." She pointed over to a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"YOU WANT TO BUY THIS ROCK?!"

"Uh...no thanks." Said Ren.

"Aw."

Over with Ruby, Blake, and Yang they ended up sneaking into a garage filled with TEK motorcycles and TEK ATV's.

"Wow these sure are some cool bikes," whistled Yang. "Course they aren't nearly as badass as my baby bumblebee."

Suddenly a wrench fell off a nearby table Everyone quickly turned to see a Mechanic coming out from under an ATV she was working on for her eyes to go wide upon seeing the intruders.

"Not good." Blake said getting into a defensive stance.

"Cmon girls we can take one lil grunt." Yang smirked.

The mechanic gave a menacing glare before she rolled out from under the vehicle before she stood up.

Yangs cocky smirk soon vanished from her face as she and her teammates looked up at the gigantic 8-foot tall muscular woman approaching them, cracking her knuckles.

"That's what you consider little?" Whimpered Blake.

Meanwhile Pyrrha was walked into the research area and noticed vital information about Tek Dino's and the Federations technology that could be useful to know. she quickly took photos of everything before moving into the labs.

"Pyrrha... your not gonna like what there doing in there." Weiss said all of a sudden.

Pyrrha stood silent for a moment before opening the door.

Pyrrha stood in shock upon seeing a wild raptor that was screaming in pain, being held down by restraints as machines were removing the flesh from its bones and replacing it with burning hot metal, a life support system was keeping alive and awake every second of the torturous procedure.

Pyrrha could feel it's pain and suffering just from watching. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Is there something wrong Lieutenant." Asked an officer overseeing scientists commencing the cyber process.

Pyrrha then felt an overwhelming rage take over her as she locked the door behind her.

meanwhile.*

Olivia whimpered as the scientists strapped her into the restraints.

"Please don't do this I beg of you!" She pleaded.

The guard simply pushed her head down to the operating table and put on the final restraint.

The scientists and guard moved into the the room behind the glass.

BEGINNING CYBERIZATION. said a female robotic voice.

Olivia looked in fear as mechanical arms holding scalpels, saws, drills, and all sorts of tools slowly closed in on her. She tried with all her might to get out of the restraints desperately fighting for her life, but to no avail.

She screamed as the arms closed in...

CYBERIZATION CANCELLED.

...Olivia slowly opened her eyes to see the machines retracting. As the door opened to reveal Pyrrha.

"Oh thank the maker." Olivia sighed with relief. "What took you so lo-

Olivia immediately went silent upon seeing that Pyrrha was drenched in blood.

Pyrrha didn't speak a word as she undid the restraints.

"Uh Pyrrha dear-

"I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT." Pyrrha barked.

"Uh yes...Very well then." Olivia gulped.

Olivia followed Pyrrha out the room. She nearly threw up at the sight of the slaughtered feds. Not even Ashley was this brutal.

Meanwhile the giant mechanic was tossing the huntresses in training around like rag dolls.

Ruby managed to get behind her and pin her by the neck with Crescent Rose.

"I GOT HER GUYS I GOT HER!!!" Ruby yelled.

The brute then grabbed Ruby's cape.

"IDONTGOTHER IDONTGOTHER!!!" Ruby screamed as the brute threw her into the side of a motorbike knocking the wind out of her.

"RUBY!!!" Shouted Yang as her semblance kicked in and launched herself at the brute and punched her in the face so hard it sent the brute flying into the ATV she was working on, leaving a big dent in it.

Before the brute could get up Blake finished her off with a butterfly kick.

"Huff, huff, let's get out of here before anyone else shows up." Said Blake catching her breath.

Ruby stood up rubbing her head.

"No need to tell me twice."

Back over at the containment area Nora Ren and Jaune were letting out Somaya Crazy Katie and Wolf.

"Phew never thought aye would get out o der." Said Somaya stretching. "Thanks lass."

"Your welcome." Nora smiled.

"Alright let's get out of here befo-

A door opened as a young guard came out with a tray with four coffees.

"Hey Somaya thought I'd bring you and your friends some coffee before my shift star...ted."

The guard looked at the now free prisoners along with the huntsmen for an awkward amount of time before slowly looking over at the alarm button then back at them.

"RICHARD...DONT YOU DO IT BOY." Somaya said pointing at him.

...

Richard immediately dropped the coffee and dashed for the alarm button.

Jaune managed to grab an electroprod and threw it at him electrocuting him into an unconscious state but his body unfortunately land on the button.

ALARM TRIGGEREDALARM TRIGGERED

"Oh...that can't be good." Winced Jaune.


	9. TheWarden

ALARM TRIGGERED ALARM TRIGGERED

"Oh dear they've set off the alarm." Whimpered Olivia. "They'll be coming any moment."

"LET THEM COME." Growled Pyrrha.

"Uh I understand your anger Ms. Nikos but wouldn't it be wiser to regroup with your friends?" Said Olivia.

"...right." Pyrrha said.

back at the surveillance room.*

Weiss quickly pulled herself together after seeing Pyrrha brutal rampage to see security guards heading toward the containment area.

"Jaune there security's around the corner you guys need to get out of there."

ACCESS GRANTED

Weiss quickly turned to see the door open to a security officer accompanied by other guards.

"FREEZE INTRU-

Weiss immediately froze him in ice which caught the others off guard long enough for Weiss to shut the door and locked it with a glyph.

"GET THE TORCH CUTTER!!!" One of them shouted.

Weiss quickly looked around the room for an escape before noticing a vent on the ceiling.

Back with team JNR Jaune grabbed the used electroprod and used it to bar the door just in time as the security team began banging on it.

"Oi lads and lassies o'er here!" Shouted Somaya pointing to the fire escape.

Everybody quickly went down the fire escape that led them outside the building.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Shouted a security guard armed with an electro baton.

"Stand back lassies Aye got this."

Somaya quickly rushed in and dodged the guards swing and then punched him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Then ducked as a female guard swung her baton down and electrocuted her co-worker. Then grabbed her arm as she swung again and threw her over her shoulder and grabbed the first guards baton and whacked the other across the head with it.

Another guard arrived with and officer with a handgun.

The guard charged Somaya who parried the baton swing and put the guard in a head lock and turned him around to have him catch a bullet to the chest from the officer, she then tossed down the guard and threw the baton at the officers head.

"That...was...awesome." Said Nora in awe.

"Thanks lass." Said Somaya.

Suddenly a security guard flew out the door and landed on her back unconscious. Revealing team RBY behind the door.

"Hey you guys made it!" Ruby Said in joy.

"Wait where's Weiss and Pyrrha?" Asked Jaune.

He got his answer of the heiress herself falling out of the vent.

"UGH how disgusting" she said wiping off the dust and mold from crawling out of the ventilation system.

"But Where's Pyrrha?" Jaune Asked once more.

"Right here." She said calmly walking out with Olivia.

Everybody looked in shock at how Pyrrha was covered in blood.

"Pyrrha...what happened in there."

"...I lost control of myself in there."

"Pyrrha what did you d-

"NOT NOW JAUNE." She snapped. "We need to focus on getting out of here."

"...right of course." He said.

suddenly multiple security guards and soldiers surrounded them and had there weapons pointed at them.

"yeah probably should have worked on the escape plan sooner." Gulped Nora.

A couple of the soldier restrained Somaya and her 2 friends.

"Drop your weapons intruders!" Shouted the commander.

"Why don't you come and take them scumbag!?" Growled Pyrrha.

"Uh Pyrrha dear, don't encourage them." Whimpered Olivia.

The commander raised her hand ready to signal her men to open fire when suddenly there heard a whistle blow.

The guards and soldiers in front of the entrance moved to the side to reveal a woman holding a whistle wearing a uniform that was more unique then that of a regular guard.

"Oh crap it's the warden." Whispered a fearful guard.

"What's she doing here?" Whispered a soldier.

"Colonel Juniper," said the commander. "I believe I have the situation under control there's no need to-

The warden put her finger up silencing the commander mid speech as she walked past.

She stopped in front of the huntsmen in training analyzing each of them with an intimidating gaze. She stared at Ruby the longest.

"Stand down everyone...ILL HANDLE THIS."

"What Colonel I happen to outrank you and I don't have to-

The Warden Glared at the commander which immediately shut her up.

All the guards and soldiers backed up giving the kids and the warden room to fight.

"That's not a good sign." Ren whispered.

"Come on Ren there's 8 of us and only one of her we got this." Said Yang.

The warden calmly pulled out a metallic handle and clicked a button on it as a long stream of light blue plasma energy shot out to reveal it was some kind of laser TEK whip.

Ruby stared with hungry eyes at the marvelous sight before pulling herself together and focusing on the fight.

The Warden then began to twirl her TEK whip in a menacing way before she spun around and brought the stream of plasma down on Ruby, on instinct Ruby held up her scythe to block the attack only for the Tek whip to effortlessly slice through it like butter.

"CRESCENT ROSE NOOO!!!!!" Ruby screamed in horror for her precious baby. " YOU MONSTER!!!"

The Warden didn't even respond as she continued her assault lashing her whip out at the huntsmen in training. Any shots they fired were immediately disintegrated by the TEK whip. The Guards and Soldiers cheered on the Warden as she was handing the kids their own asses.

"I thought you huntsmen were supposed to be great warriors, I was expecting a challenge!" She mocked them.

"We can't get to her like this less we be cut in half." Said Pyrrha.

She could try to throw Akous or Milos but she didn't want to leave herself defenseless if they got sliced through like Ruby's scythe.

Blake left a clone to distract the Warden but unfortunately she caught on quickly and nearly took Blake's head off. The Faunus in hiding rolled out of certain death at the last second, unfortunately Gambol Shroud wasn't as lucky.

The warden spun around slashed off a strand of yangs hair setting off her semblance as she started to go berserk and launch herself at the warden.

This proved to be a grave mistake as the warden dodged The blonde and gave her a deep slash across her back.

Yang screamed in agony from the unbearable pain of a burning stream of plasma searing through her skin before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"YANG NOOO!!!" screamed Ruby as she rushed to her sister.

Weiss strafed toward the Warden attempting to seize an opening. But the Warden saw her and brought the whip down on the heiress who skidded to a halt and summoned a glyph to protect herself. The whip bounced off the glyph but shattered it in the process knocking Weiss down.

The Warden was about to finish Weiss when suddenly a small familiar object landed in between them, not even a second later the smoke grenade went off covering the entire outpost in smoke.

Ruby looked around blindly before someone helped her pick yang up over their shoulders.

"GET OUT NOW THE SMOKE WONT LAST LONG!!!" Shouted an all to familiar voice.

The warden became enraged upon hearing Ashley Dunes Voice and begun blindly swinging her whip around the place violently.

"SHOW YOURSELF TRAITOR!!!" She screamed accidentally killing a couple soldiers with her violent swinging.

Somaya took the opportunity to knock out the soldier restraining her with a head butt before helping Wolf and Katie.

After the smoke dissipated The warden growled in frustration upon realizing the intruders escaped with the prisoners and Olivia.

"Uh...I think they got away." Said a guard.

The Warden then decapitated the guard with her whip.

"Inform Lady Rockwell of this catastrophe Commander." She said turning off her whip.

Emerald Forest. 12:32 pm.*

"Well if it ain't gud ol' Dino girl." Somaya cheered punching her old friend in the arm. "Where have ye been lass?"

"Nice to see you to Somaya." Ashley said rubbing her arm. "Looks like you, Wolf, and Katie, got transported here too."

Wolf simply nodded in agreement.

"You wanna buy this rock?" Katie said holding out her rock.

"For millionth time Katie, I don't want to buy that rock." Ashley groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Aw."

Ashley turned to Olivia.

"You doing ok Olivia?"

"A little traumatized but I'm quite alright physically speaking." The talking Gallimimus retorted.

"Yep your definitely alright." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Alright everybody on?" Asked the pilot.

Ashley looked to make sure before giving the pilot a thumbs up.

Ruby looked at her unconscious sister with concern.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Ashley reassured her. "Which reminds me."

She stood up and looked at the kids in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" She snapped.

The huntsmen in training shrunk before Ashley.

"You can't just go and infiltrate a Federation Base without saying a word, you all could've been killed!!!"

"But we found out where they had Olivia." Said Jaune.

"Then you let me or Ozpin know, Yang nearly had her spine sliced in half!" She yelled before taking a breath and sighing. "No Class tomorrow and no Dino riding."

"What but that's not fai-

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes Ma'am." Ruby said in defeat.

somewhere in space 1:00pm.*

A gigantic space craft carrying millions of troops, weapons, and Vehicles is on course for Remnant, about a couple months away.

"Lady Rockwell with all do respect," said one of the board members present at Eleanors table. "This resource called dust may not be worth the time and resources to acquire."

"Whatever do you mean?" Coughed Eleanor.

A maid brought her a fine glass of brandy.

"We believe invading Remnant is not worth our time which could be better spent elsewhere." He replied. "I mean no disrespect Ms. Rockwell but taking a risk such as this puts to much at stake...I believe it's best if we simply turn back."

"...I see...does Mr Hedge speak for everyone?" Eleanor asked calmly taking the glass of Brandy.

"He speaks for me."

"Yes."

"Hm."

"UhHuh."

"Precisely."

"Indeed."

"Well, just to be sure...Raise your hand if Mr Hedge speaks for you." Eleanor gestured.

All but 3 raised there hands.

"Well then." Eleanor said before taking a sip of her brandy and snapped her fingers.

Not even a second later, Eleanor's bodyguards immediately killed everyone who raised there hands.

Eleanor calmly put her drink down.

"My Grandfather Edmund may have been a pretentious imbecile, but there was one thing he told me that I completely agree with."

"PROGRESS DEMANDS SACRIFICE." She said aloud.

"None of you ever forget that if you value your lives." She barked before coughing again.

"Now...Are there anymore objections?"

"NO NO!!"

"IM GOOD!"

"JESUS CHRIST NO!"

"GOOD," she sneered. "Your dismissed."

The remaining 3 board members ran out of the room without hesitation.

Eleanor then heard a transmission on the monitor behind her.

"Jane, be a dear and send a clean up crew up here to take care of this mess." Eleanor ordered her Maid.

"Yes lady Rockwell." She whimpered and walked out the room.

She let the transmission come through and spun around, to see the terrified outpost commander and the warden on screen.

"What is it Commander?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Lady R-Rockwell...it, it is w-with my D-d-deepest regret to inform you... that Dr Olivia Oakwood has been rescued by some of the natives." She said shaking in fear.

"...you know what the punishment for failure is commander?"

The commander gulped and simply nodded her head.

"So whats it going to be?" she raised a brow.

The commander whimpered as she pulled out her pistol, put it to her head and pulled the trigger.

"...wise decision." Eleanor scoffed.

The warden then stepped forward.

"Lady Rockwell if I may?" She asked.

Eleanor gave her a gesture to go right ahead.

"Apparently Dr. Oakwood was telling the truth, for I have seen the silver eyed girl she spoke of myself."

Eleanor stood silent for a moment.

"Are you sure what you witnessed was accurate?" She raised a brow.

"As bright as day my lady."

"Interesting...inform Commander Diaz of this revelation Colonel, have her give our orders to capture this silver eyed girl upon sight."

"Yes lady Rockwell." The warden bowed.

"You are dismissed Anna." Said Eleanor.

The screen monitor then turned off as Eleanor begun to think what else This world has in store.


	10. OnTheRun

beacon academy 1:45pm.*

Ashley looked toward Pyrrha to see her a bit traumatized from whatever happened in there. She had a pretty good idea what though.

As the bulldog landed back down to the school the kids went back inside along with Olivia Somaya and the others.

"Pyrrha can I speak with you for a moment?" She asked the spear maiden.

"Yes?" She responded.

"You saw how they did it didn't you?" She said resting her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

Pyrrha looked down and remained silent.

"Pyrrha...what happened in there?"

"I...I just don't know what came over me I saw that poor creature being torn apart and being kept alive during the whole thing...I could feel it's pain...it's suffering.. and they didn't care! They kept torturing it tearing flesh away and screwing in metal! I-I just felt a overwhelming rage come over me and next thing I knew I was covered in blood and surrounded by bodies. I...killed them...I killed them all..."

Pyrrha hung her head still traumatized from what she had done.

"It's alright Pyrrha," Ashley said soothing her. "We all have moments where we are blinded by rage."

Ashley thought about what she said, she could FEEL it's pain and suffering...could it be that Pyrrha...

"Pyrrha could you turn around?" Ashley asked suddenly.

Pyrrha gave her a confused look before she obliged.

Ashley then moved aside Pyrrha's ponytail and her eye widened at what she saw.

Pyrrha had the mark of the BeastMaster on the back of her neck.

"Pyrrha how long have you had this?" She exclaimed.

"Since I was born, why do you ask it's just a birthmark." Said Pyrrha.

"It's not a birthmark." Ashley said before revealing her mark to Pyrrha.

"This is the mark of the BeastMaster." She explained.

"Wait...are you saying..."

"Pyrrha...your a BeastMaster."

Before Ashley could say anything else she got a text from Glynda stating that it was urgent for her to come see Ozpin.

"Pyrrha I gotta go Ozpin needs to see me, come see me at my class after school, we'll talk about it then.

A few minutes earlier.*

Glynda walked into Ozpin office with a worried look on her face.

"Professor Goodwitch what's wrong?" The headmaster asked concerned.

"Ms. Nikos took photographic evidence of intel she found over at the Federation Outpost," she said pulling out her scroll. "And what she sent me is not good."

Ozpin looked at the intel with a pale face.

"Get Ms Dunes in here at once."

timeskip.*

Ashley walked out of the elevator into Ozpin's office.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Ms Dunes you need to see what Ms. Nikos uncovered from the Federation." Ozpin said concerned.

She looked over at the screen to see documents containing data and photos of a cyberized Beowolves, Ursas, Beringels, king Taijitus, and many other kinds of Grimm.

"Dear God they found a way to cyberize Grimm." She said in horror.

"This is not good, the cybernetic enhancements of the Grimm could make a horde of them nearly unstoppable." Exclaimed Ozpin.

"It's pretty clear now the Federation are dead set on invading Remnant." Said Glynda.

"Ozpin you need to round up any military forces you have on remnant, when the rest of the federation gets here Vale is gonna be the first place they strike." Said Ashley.

Ozpin hung his head and sighed.

"James is never gonna let me hear the end of this." He groaned.

"Who's James?" Asked Ashley.

"General of the Atlesian military and headmaster of Atlas academy." Glynda explained.

"You got a general huh, good that's a start at the least." Ashley nodded. "But right now we should focus on our nearest problem first."

"Have either of you managed to figure out who the traitor is?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no." Said Ozpin.

"However There's evidence pointing to Oobleck, Anne, and Mulberry." Glynda added.

"Well at least we got our list of suspects." Sighed Ashley. "I think we should start questioning each of th-

Ozpin's scroll suddenly began ringing, when he answered it a female student with a frightened tearfilled face.

"Ms Burgundy? What's wrong?"

"I-it-it's Professor Mulberry h-he's *sob.* HES DEAD!"

Ozpin, Glynda, and Ashley looked at eachother in shock before dashing towards Professor Mulberries classroom.

small timeskip.*

When they got to the classroom entrance they saw Ms. Burgundy huddled against the wall sobbing.

"Where's Professor Mulberry?" Ozpin asked.

She didn't even bother to look up she simply pointed at the classroom.

Ashley tried to open the door but it was locked, she then braced herself to kick down the door...only to end up hurting her foot.

"Fuck. How do they do that in movies?" She muttered.

Glynda stepped in.

"May I?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ashley nodded nurturing her aching foot.

Glynda then proceeded to use her semblance to rip the door off the hinges allowing them in.

The 3 adults then looked in horror at what they saw.

"Holy shit." Whispered Ashley.

Harold Mulberry was laying on his desk dead as a door nail with Ashley's Machete lodges through the back of his head.

"That's my machete." Ashley pointed out. "I left it in my classroom when I went to go save the kids."

"I was in such a hurry to save Ruby and her friends that I must've forgot to lock- oh god." Ashley places her hands on the desk and hung her head feeling guilty.

Ozpin places his hand on her shoulder.

"It was not your fault Ms Dunes, do not be too hard on yourself." He said.

Ashley looked away and silently nodded.

Glynda then noticed a tuft of fur in Harolds dead hand.

It was Fox faunus fur and it was the same shade and color as a certain faunus Professor that happened to teach stealth here at beacon.

"I believe we have found our traitor." She said picking up the fur. "Unfortunately she's currently in Vale."

"...notify the local law enforcement." Ozpin ordered.

Vale streets 2:00pm.*

"I Thank you for your time." Anne smiled waving to the old Shopkeep before walking out of the store from Dust till Dawn.

She looked at the new type of dust she got to use in her next class.

"Well this will certainly be useful." She thought.

Suddenly a police car pulled up and 2 police officers got out and pulled out there guns and pointed them at Anne.

"Anne Greene put your hands behind your head!" One yelled."

"Wha- I beg your pardon?!" She asked confused taking a step back.

"Your under arrest for the murder of Harold Mulberry!" Shouted the other.

"WHAT!?" She yelled in shock. "Harolds dead?!"

She couldn't believe that her fellow professor was dead she worked with him for over 20 years.

"FINAL WARNING HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD NOW!!!"

Anne looked at the dust that she got for her class and back at the police.

She suddenly threw a crystal of dust on the ground and it erupted into thick fog, the police immediately fired in response.

When it cleared Anne was nowhere to be found.

"Crap." Muttered one of the cops as he got on the comm. "SUSPECT HAS ESCAPED AND IS ON THE RUN, I REPEAT SUSPECT HAS ESCAPED AND IS ON THE RUN."

Meanwhile the invisibility effect had begun to wore off on Anne as she snuck down an alleyway. She didn't know what led them to believe she was responsible for the murder, but she couldn't just come quietly, she had to find a way to clear her name.

Using her semblance She blended in with the shadows as police looked down the alleyway.

"Dammit we lost her!" Said one of the officers.

"Spread out and find her," said the police Lieutenant. "She couldn't have gotten far."

(Back at Beacon.)

"The police said she escaped and are currently searching for her." Said Glynda.

Ozpin sighed.

"Anne is an expert in stealth they won't be able to find her." He stated.

"they might not be able to...but maybe my troodons can." Ashley Interjected.

"you have troodons?" Asked Glynda.

"Well only 2 to be exact," said Ashley "Troodons are smarter then most creatures which make them very difficult to tame, I had to earn there trust before they allowed me to claim them."

"But they make amazing scouts." She smiled.

Ashley then pulled out 2 cryopods and activated them to release 2 small feathery creatures with glowing eyes.

"Susie, Diana I need your help tracking down Professor Greene." She told them while beckoning Glynda to show them the tuft.

The troodons sniffed the tuft of fur before letting out a couple sounds.

Ashley then pulled out her Tranq Rifle.

"Good they got her scent, Ozpin call in a bulldog for me."

"Of course Ms. Dunes," he nodded. "Please subdue her, not kill her."

"That's why I'm bringing this." She said as she strapped her tranq rifle over her shoulder.

She opened the door to reveal Professor Peach, Charlie immediately begun to hiss and snarl.

"Easy Charlie we need to focus on finding Anne." She said soothing her Compy. "Sorry bout that Peach."

"It's quite alright." She said moving out of the way as the troodons followed there owner.

"Headmaster Ozpin...I overheard what happened." She said looking a bit sad and shocked to hear that Anne could be capable of such a thing.

"Yes it's rather a surprise to us all to see that Anne was the one behind all this." Ozpin said with disappointment. "Anne has been here longer then most of the staff, but I suppose even veterans can be manipulated."

"Ozpin, is Ms. Dunes going to...Kill Anne?" Peach suddenly asked.

"No she is intending to subdue with tranquilizer darts." Said Ozpin.

"Anne must face consequences of her actions." Included Glynda.

"I see...well it makes sense that she should stand trial in court." Said Peach.

"May Oum have Mercy on Anne." She added before she turned around and left.

"May Oum have Mercy on us all." Muttered Ozpin.


	11. AnotherBeastmaster

Ashley couldn't believe her eyes. It was the Beast Queen herself, the First Beastmaster that ever lived, GrandBeastmaster Mei Yin Li. She read her notes and read the legends and stories of her in the various tombs of ancient Beastmasters she's explored and here she was standing in front of her.

Ashley grabbed a stick and shakily poked Mei in the boob.

"What are you doing?" Mei deadpanned.

"Holy crap your not actually a vengeful ghost trying to kill me in a blind rage!" Ashley said in shock.

"No Ms. Dunes im not a vengeful spirit unlike our ancient brethren, I'm perfectly alive and healthy as you can see." Mei sighed.

"Oh my god I have so much to ask you!" Ashley flustered.

"How are you still alive and still look to be in your early 30's, how old are you exactly?!"

"Were you really the first?!"

"Did you really train all the BeastMasters?!"

"Did you know Edmund before he became a mutant Psychopath?!"

"Ms Dunes." Mei said calmly.

"How many BeastMasters were there, are there any still alive besides us?!"

"Was it true we were the guardians to the people of the ark system?!"

"How many creatures did each BeastMaster have?!"

"Ms Dunes."

"How long has our Order been around?!"

"How did you train Beastmasters?!"

"Are you actually a lesbian?!"

"MS DUNES!" Mei snapped.

Ashley stopped in her tracks.

"Please stop talking. Said Mei. "and also that last question isn't true that part about my time with Diana got lost in translation." She muttered.

"Uh right sorry." Ashley said sheepishly.

The rest of the students came rushing in.

"Professor Dunes did you find Pyr-" Jaune started but stopped upon seeing "Uh who is that?" He asked staying on guard.

"Kids this here is a living legend, she's the Grandbeastmaster Mei Yin Li." Ashley said excitedly. "She's the FIRST BeastMaster."

"I thought you were the only one left." Said Weiss.

"I thought so too but yet here stands an ancient legend, and she still looks 32." Ashley exclaimed. "But seriously how old are you?"

"Ms. Dunes please stop asking me about my age." Mei deadpanned.

"right sorry."

"Since you all know of my existence I suppose I have no choice but tag along with you," Mei sighed. "Beacon was the name of your academy correct?"

"Yep and I'm Ruby Rose I'm really happy to meet another BeastMaster can I see your Dino's some time." Ruby said happily.

"Rose..." Mei whispered. She glared at her silver eyes. "Silver eyes..." she growled to herself.

Ruby slowly reeled back from the scary glare Mei was giving her.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked Mei.

"Hm...oh yes I'm fine," Mei assured her. "we should probably get you children back to beacon."

"Right, you got any flying mounts with you?" Ashley asked. "The bullheads we came here on were shot down, and the pilots were killed and I doubt Amber can carry everyone."

Mei turned around and whistled. After a moment of silence a giant Nevermore That had grey face plate, a yellow body, and shining white eyes flew down to their area.

The students stated in awe of how Mei managed to calm and tame such a big Grimm under the radar.

"If recall correctly the biggest flying mount you managed to tame was a Quetzal Correct?" Mei said giving a small smile.

"Well...uh..I..er...it's not a competition you know." Ashley mumbled crossing her arms.

This cause a couple of the students to snicker.

"Well this Nevermore should hold about 9 of you Ms. Dunes Amber can carry you and 3 others correct?"

"Yeah." Ashley said with a nod.

"Good then lead the way back for me and Yingzi." Mei said.

timeskip.*

Ruby was behind Ashley on Amber who happened to be carrying both Nora and Jaune.

Ashley was lost in thought however.

why was Mei giving Ruby such a dirty look?* she thought. *could there be a connection between Ruby and Autumn?*

Autumn...why am I thinking about that mad woman, I killed her back in aberration 2 years ago...now that I think about it they both had silver eyes...and Autumns last name was Rose.*

"Professor Dunes?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"Huh-what is it Ruby?" Ashley responded snapping out of deep thought.

"Do you think Ms. Li hates me?" She asked.

"What makes you say that Ruby?" Ashley said looking back over to her.

"when I introduced myself to her she gave me a terrifying glare." Asked Ruby.

"She's probably just a little on edge after that fight with the Feds." Ashley tried to assure her. "I'm sure it'll pass eventually."

Ruby just nodded and kept quiet.

when I get a chance with Mei alone I'm gonna ask what the hell is going on.* Ashley thought as she looked forward to see Beacon coming into view.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." groaned Jaune from Ambers grip.

"Don't even think about it Jaune i will drop you right here!" Yelled Ashley.

Jaune just covered his mouth to prevent himself vomiting.

Glynda and Ozpin were running up weapons ready upon seeing the nevermore but became at ease upon seeing it was Ashley on the griffin.

"Ms Dunes are the children ok?" Glynda asked with concern.

"yeah there all fine we happened to get ambushed by the Feds."

Ozpin looked upon the nevermore.

"Why is this one colored different then your other animals?" He asked.

"Because it's not mine." She stated.

"WHAT?!" Glynda shouted.

"It's hers." Ashley said pointing at Mei Yin Li who was jumping down from the Nevermore.

"Glynda, Ozpin, meet them first BeastMaster that ever lived, Grandmaster Mei Yin Li." Ashley said excitedly.

"But I thought you said you were the last one." Said Glynda.

"Apparently not she's been hiding for Lord knows how long?"

"5'230 years." Mei stated calmly.

"Wait are you actually claiming to be over 5,000 years old?!" Said Weiss finding Meis statement to be unreal.

"I'm 7,852 years old to be exact." Mei deadpanned.

"That's not possible your saying your immortal?!" Weiss bagged beginning to think this woman was insane.

"Not exactly child My inability to age is due to eternal life." Mei stated. "I can still be killed like any other normal human being."

"And if you find what I am saying so hard to believe, take Ms. Dunes for an example, she is immortal in a way." She slowly gestured to Ashley.

"Well I wouldn't say my dying and coming back thing isn't exactly immortality, it's more of a video game, only well you know...more painful." Ashley chuckled.

"Video game???" Mei asked confused.

"Video games you know they're like a uh interactive movie."

"What is a movie?" Mei asked raising a brow.

Everyone looked to Ashley with concern for Mei.

"Hey don't look at me I just met her." Ashley protested.

timeskip to Ozpins Office 9pm.*

"So Ms. Li although I have very little knowledge of the BeastMasters, I still am honored to have you stay at my academy till further notice." Ozpin said politely.

"I am honored that you would have here Headmaster." Mei bowed.

"Professor Dunes could you please show Ms. Li where you and your friends are sleeping?" Asked Glynda.

"Sure thing Glynda." Ashley smiled.

Charlie then hopped on Glynda's shoulder and began begging.

"*sigh* very well Charlie, but just one." She said as she tossed him a little doggy treat.

Charlie greedily grabbed it and munched it up and nuzzled her as a way of saying thanks.

"Huh Charlie really likes you doesn't he?" Exclaimed Ashley. "He's usually that friendly with other people."

how strange. Mei thought. *A first tame only shows that kind of affection to their master...unless-

"Come on Mei I'll show you where we're holed up." Ashley said as Charlie hopped on her shoulder.

"Ah yes of course," Mei replied snapping out of deep thought. "Lead the way Ms. Dunes.

"Oh and Ashley," Glynda said. "You still need to clean the fountain."

"Oh...right, the fountain." Ashley said rubbing the back of her neck.

As the doors closed and the elevator descended Ashley looked over to Mei.

"So..." Ashley said breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Mei responded keeping her gaze straight forward.

"Back at the forest you kinda gave Ruby a terrifying look, can I know what that was all about?" Ashley said crossing her arms.

"..."

"Look I know I've been asking you countless questions since I met you back in the emerald forest but please could you just answer this o-

"Ashley...during your time in Aberration...how much did Autumn Rose tell you about her people?" Mei suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Wait how'd you know-

Mei just gave Ashley an unamused look.

"Oh right you were watching me." Ashley said feeing stupid.

"Well Autumn kept preaching to me about how her people would return to glory and rule the universe, but I didn't really bother listening to that fuckin lunatic, she was hellbent on destroying the entire ARK system."

"come to think of it she never told me what her people were called to begin with." Ashley said scratching her chin.

"Silverbloods." Mei stated.

"What?"

"They're known as Silverbloods," Mei Repeated. "You can tell them apart from others due to their signature Silver eyes."

"Wait the race that wiped out the beastmasters, are you saying that it was them?"

Mei simply stared foward.

"...god was Autumn their...leader?" Ashley asked the Grandmaster.

"Yes." Mei replied.

"But why did they kill us all off?" She asked.

"Ashley I promise to answer your questions but only when we're in a more secluded place can I trust you to wait until then?" Said Mei.

"...yeah, but I'm gonna hold you to it." Ashley said as the doors open.

"...did you kill her?" Mei asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"When you chased Autumn Rose into the ancient temple within the core of Aberration, I was unable to follow...please tell me...DID YOU KILL HER?"

Ashley had a flashback to her plunging the aberrant blade into Autumns chest.

As she laid on the floor dying she chuckled as the temple was collapsing from the blade being removed from its pedestal.

"This is only the beginning Ashley Dunes." She smirked at the blonde BeastMaster.

Ashley stared in slight confusion at the dying madwoman. But she didn't have time to ask her anything as debris fell on Autumn giving Ashley the hint to get the hell out of there.

After the flashback Ashley looked to Mei.

"Yeah, I did."

Mei stated for a moment before she silently nodded.

"I certainly hope so." She said to herself.

"Come on Mei our sleeping quarters are just outside the classroom." Ashley said leading her out.

meanwhile in an unknown location.*

A woman in black hooded robes looked upon the city of Vale from a distance.

"So...this is where you've been hiding her Summer?" She smiled.

She looked at the empty vial in her hand.

she suddenly had a flashback many centuries ago.

"I am not afraid of you." A wounded female BeastMaster said boldly guarding an alchemy table.

"Is that so..." the woman Chuckled. "YOU SHOULD BE."

"If You want my life's work you'll have to go through me SilverBlood!!!" hollered the BeastMaster.

"Well if you insist." She smiled before plunging her fist through the beastmaster's chest and then grabbing the vial off her alchemy table.

She then pulled out through the BeastMaster letting her body fall to the floor.

"The ability to defy death, is now mine." She smirked as she left her body to rot.

As the flashback ended the woman smiled.

"I believe I should be thanking you Kat." She smirked as she dropped the vial and walked off.


	12. WeedAmongFlowers

Somaya and Ruby watched Yang in the recovery room eating some Cooked meat that was left over from yesterday's lunch.

"I'm glad Yangs doing ok." Ruby smiled with relief.

"Ahh dun ye worry bout yer wee little blonde friend lass." Somaya said patting her roughly on the back.

"Ow." She whimpered rubbing her back.

"Ah dun be such a baby I barely tapped ye."

"How's she doing Somaya?" Asked Ashley who just came in.

"The wee lass should be up and running by tomorrow mate." She smiled.

"Really that's great to hear." She sighed.

She turned and knelt down to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby I'm sorry bout Professor Mulberry," she said laying a hand on her shoulder. "I knew he was your favorite teacher."

"Thank you Professor Dunes it's just a lot to process at the moment you know." Ruby said looking down.

"Well if it helps we found the one responsible for killing him and you can rest assured that Anne Greene will be brought to justice.

Ruby then looked up in confusion.

"But it couldn't have been Professor Greene."

"We found her tail fur at the scene of the crime Ruby."

"But she was with me, Weiss, and Yang during the night the assassins broke into the academy."

"...what???" Ashley said dumbfounded.

"She was shopping at the dust shop with us all night." Said Ruby.

"If that's true...then there's no way it could've been Anne..."

Ashley turned around and begun to rethink everything that happened prior.

She then remembered a detail that she overlooked at the crime scene of Harolds murder.

There was a potted plant that had a vine slightly outstretched as well as a couple broken off leaves on the floor.

...

"Somaya keep an eye on Yang." Ashley said all of a sudden.

"Aye lass will do."

Peaches Classroom. 10:30pm.*

Professor Peach was taking care of the prehistoric plants as if they were her own children with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"They are Fascinating aren't they?" Said Ashley leaning against the window with her arms crossed.

Peach jumped in surprise upon hearing Ashley.

"Oh, Ms Dunes you scared me there." She sighed.

Charlie was perched on Ashley's shoulder growling at the Professor.

"I thought you huntsmen were hard to sneak up on." She shrugged.

"Well I Uh, I wasn't expecting anyone to actually try." She chuckled nervously.

"Or maybe because your a little on edge." Ashley retorted.

"I-I beg your Pardon?"

"You know I've been thinking lately about Harolds murder," Ashley said. "I'm starting to think Anne didn't do it."

"But I find that hard to believe all the evidence that has been found is stacked against its obvious she's guilty."

"True but I believe the evidence we found was planted." Ashley said before pulling out her revolver and pointing it at Peach.

"BY YOU."

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING!"

"Stop with the act Peach I know Anne wasn't here the night the assassins broke in she was with ruby and her friends." Ashley said cocking back the hammer. "Which means she couldn't have murdered Harold."

"..."

Peach then smiled and begun to chuckle before putting her hands in the air.

"Very observant of you Ms Dunes looks like you caught me red handed." She smirked.

Ashley suddenly felt something prick the back of her neck and soon as she pulled the thorny needle from her neck she started to become woozy as she dropped the revolver and fell down trying desperately to stay conscious.

She turned to see what shot her with the needle to see a dark purple flower retracting back into its pot.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOUR PLANT JUST SHOOT ME WITH?!" She snapped at Peach.

"You know I always found the duskshade flower quite fascinating."Peach smiled walking up to Ashley. "When fully grown it can shoot out special needles that can penetrate Aura and injects organisms with a highly narcotic toxin that causes the victim to enter an unconscious state that could last up to a week."

"You back stabbing...bi-

Ashley then passed out from the heavy dosage of narcotic toxin.

Peach then smirked as she used her semblance to wrap vines around Ashley and hide her in the overgrown foliage.

"I'm sure Eleanor will be quite pleased when I deliver you to her."

She turned around to see Charlie on the table who was hissing at her.

"Oh right YOU." She grimaced before grabbing a syringe.

"Don't worry now little one this little serum will just put you to sleep...PERMANENTLY."

Charlie didn't have to be a genius to understand what she was trying to do he immediately dodged the needle and ran into some nearby foliage.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SCALY LITTLE RAT!!!" Peach shouted searching around the room.

Luckily Charlie just managed to slip out of the room unnoticed.

Glynda's Classroom. 11:00 pm*

Glynda was grading the last couple of turned in papers from her students when Charlie ran and jumped on her desk startling her.

"Dear Oum! don't startle me like that." Glynda sighed.

Charlie began rapidly chirping trying to tell Glynda something.

"What? What is it?" Glynda looked at it confused.

Charlie then tore a leaf off of the plant Glynda had on her desk. And shook it around.

"Hey that was a gift from Peach!"

Charlie then bit down on her cape and pulled.

"Stop that that cape is expensive!" She said as she yanked it away from the Compy.

Charlie then growled in frustration and grabbed Glynda by the hair and started pulling once more.

"OW! Knock it off!" Glynda winced from her hair being pulled.

She then took the Disciplinarian and used her semblance to toss Charlie off the desk.

"I swear it's as if Ashley never taught you manners."

Charlie growled in frustration but then got an idea.

He snatched the Disciplinarian and ran out of the room.

"Hey! HEY!!!" Glynda got out of her chair and ran after Charlie.

Glynda couldn't really focus her semblance without the Disciplinarian she had to get it back.

Charlie knee this when he over heard her and Ashley chatting last night.

He ran just fast enough to keep a distance from Glynda but not to where she would lose him.

He finally reached peaches greenhouse so he dropped the crop in front of entrance and jumped around chirping. Glynda put her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"I never would have thought something so small would be able to cause so much trouble." She muttered to herself as she yanked her weapon away from the Compy.

Charlie chirped loudly to get her attention and started scratching on the greenhouse door.

Glynda looked in confusion before she realized what Charlie has been trying to do.

Glynda slowly opened the door.

"Yes Ms. Taylor I'll have her delivered by morning." Peach quietly spoke into her scroll.

Rockwell? Glynda never heard a name like that.

"Peach?"

Peach looked back in surprise and immediately turned off her scroll.

"G-Glynda wha, what are you doing here so late?" She asked nervously.

"Peach what are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Oh you know I-I'm just tending to the greenhouse." She stuttered.

"This late at night?"

"Well uh I never really get a chance to during the day."

"But you only teach 3 classes a day, how could you not have any time to tend to the greenhouse?" Glynda asked.

"Uh..well you see-

She got interupted at Charlie digging through the foliage behind her.

"HEY GET OUT OF THERE YOU DAMN RAT!!!" She yelled at the Compy.

Charlie chewed through the last vine and not even a second later Ashley's unconscious body dropped to the floor.

"MS. DUNES?!" Glynda said in shock. "What happened to her?!"

She picked her up and noticed a plant like needle in her neck.

"Peach, this is from a duskshade flower, why do you have such a dangerous plant in here?!"

Glynda then used her semblance to smash the plant on the floor. This somewhat triggered Peach as her left eye twitched in anger.

Glynda picked up Ashley and begun to make her way to the door.

"I need to get her to the infirma-

She was immediately cut off by thick vines instantly growing and wrapping around each other blocking the exit.

"IM AFRAID I CANT LET YOU DO THAT GOODWITCH."

Goodwitch was stunned with a sudden realization she quickly pulled out the disciplinarian but Peaches vines were faster, it wrapped around Glyndas wrists and neck restraining her and rendering her helpless.

"IT WAS YOU!" She shouted. "ALL THIS TIME IT WAS YOU!!!"

Peach simply walked over to the table and grabbed Ashley's sickle.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THE ASSASSINS IN AND SIMPLY STAND BY AS THEY MURDERED THE CHILDREN IN THEIR SLEEP?!" Glynda continued in a tearfilled rage. "HOW COULD YOU KILL HAROLD, HOW COULD YOU JUST OZPIN IN THE BACK?!.

"OZPIN IS NOTHING MORE THEN A SELFISH BASTARD," Peach snapped back. "HE CUT THE FUNDING TO MY BOTANICAL RESEARCH, HE MADE ME GET RID OF HALF THE PLANTS I WAS GROWING SAYING THEY WERE DANGEROUS TO THE CHILDREN,HE CANCELED HALF OF MY CLASSES SAYING THEY WERE IRRELEVANT, HE ALLOWED THESE BRATS TO MISTREAT THE DEFENSELESS PLANT LIFE AROUND BEACON, HE IS NO BETTER THEN THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY!!!"

Peach took a deep breath and sighed regaining her composure.

"Have you ever stopped to think about everything that Mother Nature has done for us Glynda?" She asked suddenly. "and yet humans and faunus have repaid her kindness by building monstrous creations that kill the environment, lay waste to everything that's green among their destructive path, they destroy her children day after day as thanks for her kindness."

"I use to think the Grimm were abominations of nature, but after I spoke with Ms. Audrey Taylor, she opened my eyes." Peach said walking towards Glynda.

"The Grimm aren't abominations to nature...there Natures retaliation toward man." She glared darkly.

"I'm sorry I had to resort to this Glynda but Ms Taylor gave me an offer that I just could not refuse."

"She said that her employer would allow the plant life to flourish on Remnant like never before, in return that I help the Federation conquer Remnant."

Glynda looked in shock listening to how insane the woman she considered a friend was sounding.

"Peach the Federation are using you for your own gain, their interest is in destruction not preservation!"

"That May be true but regardless, the people of Remnant need to be punished for their sins against nature."

Peach raised the sickle ready to plunge it into Glyndas chest.

"I didn't want to end up killing you Glynda you were one of my closest friends...but it's too much a risk to keep you alive."

Before she could bring the sickle down Charlie pounced on her and bit down on her ear.

Peach immediately screamed in pain as she flailed around trying to grab Charlie.

Glynda took the chance to free herself from Peaches vines and get her weapon out.

Peach reacted quickly though, she managed to grab Charlie by the tail and throw him at Glynda.

Glynda instinctively reacted by catching the Compy with her Semblance.

This gave Peach the opportunity to tackle Glynda to the ground knocking the disciplinarian out of her hand, and soon after vines grabbed it and hid it in the overgrown foliage.

Peach again attempted to bring the curved blade down on Glynda but she dodged it and elbowed Peach in the cleavage causing her to fall to the side in pain. Her aura managed to absorb most of the hit but didn't change the fact that it hurt like hell.

Peach grabbed the nearby table and pulled herself up just as she caught her breath barely manage to dodge a slash from the sickle that Glynda picked up.

The blade instead slashed Ashley's Music player and caused it to start playing "Word Up by The BossHoss." as the 2 veteran Huntresses were brawling it out.

Peach managed to grab the sickle midswing and knee'd Glynda in her crotch area. Glynda threw a left hook to Peaches face in return.

Peach was knocked back from the blow into the table with Ashley's assault rifle thinking quickly she grabbed the barrel of it and immediately smacked Glynda with the other end of the gun. Giving her the chance to get a better hold of the rifle and open fire.

One of the rounds managed to hit Glynda in her arm she held her wound and rollled across the table behind her into cover as Peach emptied the rest of the clip.

She struggled trying to put a new clip in as she went to other side to see only a trail of Glynda's blood she walked alongside following it under a empty table.

Peach simply scoffed and immediately fired 12 rounds through the table. She then kicked over to reveal Glynda was not under there instead she appeared behind peach and planted the sickle into her upper back causing Peach to scream out in pain once more as she turned around to shoot her co-worker only for Glynda to grab the gun and wrestle Peach for it as the gun fired rounds all over the place.

Peach managed to knock down Glynda she immediately pointed the rifle at her and pulled the trigger only to hear the click of an empty click of the chamber.

Glynda then took advantage of the confusion and licked Peach in the ankle tripping her. She then pounced on Peach and grabbed her by the hair and begun giving her one left hook after another.

Peach managed to grab a nearby flask and smash it across Glyndas face getting the blonde huntress off of her and quickly got to her feet and grabbed her own weapon (Since Peach never made an official appearance in the show and was only mentioned in the show I'm letting you decide what her weapon is.) and swung it at Glynda who ducked and gave a right jab to Peaches side and another to her cheek. Peach then switched her weapon to gun form and blew Glynda back severely weakening her aura.

"STAND STILL SO I CAN MAKE THIS PAINLESS!" Peach shouted in frustration taking aim at Glynda.

Glynda put her arms up bracing herself, but Lady Luck was on her side as Charlie leapt of a nearby table and bit down on the same ear this time managing to rip the ear off, the immense pain caused Peach to miss her shot just grazing Glynda.

Peach managed to grab Charlie once more and slam him to the ground and pin his tail with her foot to ensure the Compy couldn't escape.

"DIE YOU FUCKING SCALY RAT!!!" Peach screamed in rage as she switched her weapon back to melee and brought it down.

Glynda immediately repaid the favor and saved Charlie at the last second by tackling Peach to the floor knocking her weapon out of her hand.

They both ended up in the foliage knocking the disciplinarian out of hiding.

Peach looked in horror knowing that if Glynda got her weapon back she already lost she elbowed Glynda off of her and got up to kick away the crop only to see Charlie holding it in his mouth as he hissed at her.

"NO!!!!!" She screamed sending vines after the Compy.

Charlie managed to dodge each of them doing to being small and fast.

unbeknownst to Peach in her panic, she accidentally gave Charlie a way to get above her jumping from vine to vine and he threw the crop over her.

Peach looked in horror to see the disciplinarian land in its original owners hand. And boy was she mad.

"Glynda,Wai-" was all Peach could get out before the cabinet containing all her favorite plants smashed in to her courtesy of Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

Her Aura now Broken Peach could barely get to her knees kneeling over in pain. Charlie hopped on Glynda's shoulder as she used her semblance to bring Ashley's Revolver to her free hand as she pointed it at her ex-best friend.

Glynda, please... you have to understand that they only wanted me to say this motive in case I was caught, the real reason I did this is because they threatened to kill my family," she said putting her hand up in a plea of mercy. "You know me Glynda, I would never do any of this unless I had no other choice."

Glynda only stared at her. Unknown to her and Charlie Peach was actually trying to distract them as she had a vine slowly grab the sickle and raise it up ready to end Glynda.

"Glynda please believe me...I'm your best friend." She said.

Glynda had a look of hesitation on her face. If Peach could smirk without alerting her you know she would.

BANG!!!*

Peach looked down to see a bloody bullet hole in her chest causing her to drop the sickle causing Glynda to look behind her to see a now conscious Ashley still laying down but now aiming a fabricated handgun at Peach. She pulled the trigger once more and the round went directly into Peaches forehead.

With one last gasp her eyes rolled up back into her head as she collapsed to the floor dead. In response to her death, all of the foilage and vines begun to wither away and die. The only plants that still remained a healthy green were Ashley's.

Ashley sighed. "Good thing I always keep a spare handgun strapped to my dung beetle."

Ashley then attempted to stand up only to end up collapsing to the ground again. Glynda rushed over to help her up.

"Sorry bout that still a little woozy from the flower." Ashley groaned weakly.

"How'd you recover from the dusk shade flowers effects so quickly?" Glynda asked surprised to see Ashley recovering so quickly.

"Glynda I used get bitten and stung with tranquilizing venoms so often that my body started to grow a strong resistance to it, it's just that fucking flower injected me in a new way plus it caught me off guard."

"I see." Said Glynda.

She looked over to Peach's corpse and stared in silence.

Ashley took notice of this.

"Im sorry Glynda," she said. " I had to put her down...she was gonna stab you in the back."

"No you did what you had to Ashley, I greatly respect you for that." Glynda said in response. "It's just hard to take in the fact that my close friend was responsible for the past couple of events."

Ashley simply nodded slightly.

"Well from what I know about friendship is that anyone can earn you trust, you just need to find out if they are willing to be loyal to the end."

Glynda silently nodded.

"Now Anne is going to be punished for the crimes that Peach committed." She said looking down slightly ashamed for blindly accusing her coworker. "and now that Peach is dead we can't prove her innocence."

"guess again." Ashley smiled pointing ahead.

Glynda looked to see Charlie dragging her scroll over to her it was recording the whole time!

"I can't believe it." She said astonished.

Charlie booped the red button to stop the recording and let out a chirp.

"Well...we should probably tell Oz about this shouldn't we?"

"Yes but let's get you to your room so you can sleep off the effects." Glynda said walking Ashley out of the room.

"You know when Anne gets out she's gonna be fucking pissed with us." Ashley said as Charlie hopped on Glynda's shoulder.

The crazy thing was that Glynda didn't even mind.


	13. ALivingLegend

The next day Ozpin held an assembly to notify the students and staff of Peach's betrayal while Glynda and Ashley took the recording of her confession to the court before they could prosecute Anne.

Even though she was back in Beacon she refused to speak or teach classes for an entire week. Upon Peaches death Ashley had Somaya take care of the Greenhouse while she focused on her class. Speaking of which Ruby and a the others were early to class so they had to wait outside of Ashley's classroom while Ashley and Olivia prepared for today's lesson.

"Jeez I still can't believe Professor Peach was responsible for the dead students and Professor Mulberry." Said Coco.

"I can't believe I actually looked up to such a monster." Pyrrha said feeling ashamed.

"At least Professor Anne is back at the academy." Said Jaune trying to lighten the mood.

Speaking of lightening the mood Nora was walking over to them with a huge smile stretched across her face.

"Look what I got." She said with glee holding up a cryopod labeled AMBER.

"Nora what are you doing with that?!" Said Pyrrha. "Professor Dunes will be furious if she realizes-

"Relax Pyrrha she's not gonna find out." Nora said."now how do you open this?"

Nora then found a button on the Cryopod and she pressed it as it lit up she threw it out in front of everyone.

What came out appeared to be the head and wings of an eagle attached to the body of a lion, with Ashleys signature colors.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Ren.

"A griffin?" Said Weiss. "I thought there were only prehistoric creatures from where Professor Dunes came from."

"Well she did say that dragons existed in the ark system so it wouldn't be to far fetched to see other mythical creatures living there." Ruby pointed out.

Nora suddenly got on the griffin.

"Let's see what this beauty can do!" She cheered.

"Nora get off of it it doesn't know us and Professor Dunes isn't here to keep it in check." Said Pyrrha.

"It'll be fine now come on Amber show me what you can do yip yip!!" Nora cheered.

Amber took one look at Nora and then...proceeded to roll onto its back and attempt to suffocate her.

"MmmMMmmmmmph MmmMph Mmmmph!!!!!!!" Nora muffled While flailing her arms around.

"Hey get off her you dumb bird thing!" Yang said kicking Amber.

Amber did so but not before kicking Yang in return.

"I can breathe again!" Said Nora.

Amber then sat down and begun cleaning her wings without a care in the world.

"Wow this griffin is a jerk." Said Ruby.

"Nora put that griffin back in the cryopod before it causes anymore trouble!" Nagged Weiss.

"Fine." She groaned. "Okay Amber back into the cryopod you go."

Amber however didn't want to go back in the cryopod and used its wing to smack it out of Noras hands and sent it flying off the cliff.

"...oh boy, that can't be good." Said Jaune.

"Alright kids class is ready to begi-WHAT THE HELL IS AMBER DOING OUT HERE?!?!" Said Ashley walking out.

Everybody immediately pointed at Nora.

Ashley gave her a frown.

"You get an F for the day." She said.

"Aw"

"Alright give me her cryopod so we can put her back in." Ashley sighed.

"Yeah...about that...Amber kinda knocked it off the cliff." Ruby chuckled sheepishly.

...

"Ugh why god." Ashley muttered to herself.

"Hey what's she doing now?" Velvet said pointing toward the fountain.

Amber was sniffing the fountain. This caused Ashley to enter a small panic.

"AMBER NO DONT YOU DARE!!" Ashley yelled running toward the griffin.

Amber then lifted up her left hind leg.

Everyone then knew what she was gonna do and ran toward begging her not to do it

"NO AMBER!"

"AMBER NO!"

"BAD GRIFFIN!"

"AMBER DONT!!!!"

But it was too late Amber let the stream fly into the fountain.

"NOOOO! GODDAMMIT AMBER!" Ashley groaned. "Glynda's never gonna let me hear the end of this."

She turned to kids.

"MAKE SURE SHE DOESNT GO ANYWHERE." She ordered. "I'm gonna go grab a spare cryop-

Before she could finish Amber flew over them and disappeared into the forest.

...

"FUCK."

timeskip.*

Ashley and her students were on two separate bullheads searching the forest.

"Any sign of her yet?" Ashley asked out loud through her scroll.

"Not yet!" Said Pyrrha from the other bullhead.

"Dammit where the hell is she?" Ashley muttered becoming more irritated by the minute.

"Hey if I manage to find her does that mean I don't get an F?" Asked Nora.

"Hell no your the reason we're in this mess!" Ashley snapped.

Then her scroll rang showing that it was a call from Glynda.

"Oh boy here we go." Ashley winced as she accepted the call.

"Hey Glynda how are you do-

"MS DUNES WHY IS THE COURTYARD FOUNTAIN COVERED IN URINE?!?!"

"Look Nora somehow got her hands on one of my cryopods and let a Dino our particularly one that happens to be an asshole, if it makes you feel any better I'll put my earnings into a new fountai-

"Don't you try to put the blame on the students Ms Dunes! When you get back you are going to clean this fountain till it's spotless!!!"

"Glynda stop yelling I get it I fucked up leaving the cryofridge unlocked and now my Griffins on the loose! You don't have to screech the fact that I fucked up into my ear!" Ashley snapped back.

"YOU LET ONE OF YOUR ANIMALS ON THE LOOSE?!?!"

"Oh fuck me." Ashley groaned as she continued to listen to Glynda Nag and bitch at her on the phone.

"What in Oum's name is that?" Asked the pilot.

Ashley got over to the cockpit and looked over in confusion to see something flying in the distance.

Curious, she took out her spyglass to get a closer look.

"What is it Professor?" Asked Ruby.

Her eyes suddenly widen as she realized what it was.

"PILOT LAND THE BULLHEAD NOW!!!" She yelled.

But it was far too late the Tek pteranodon dashed toward the bullhead at an insane speed and begun twirling through the air like a bullet and the moment it made impact with the bulldog it exploded taking off a huge chunk of the bullhead sending it and its passengers spiraling down.

The shrapnel from the kamikazi cyber pterosaur flew into the pilot instantly killing him and preventing the bullhead any remaining chance of a safe landing.

"No!!!" Pyrrha screamed concerned for her friends

Team JNPR as well as Fox and Yatsuhashi were relieved to see Ashley and team RWBY along with Coco and Velvet jumped out at the last second.

"NOW THEY GOT SUICIDE BOMBING PTERODACTYLS?!" Jaune yelled in a panic.

"Look out!!!" Ren shouted as a another Tek pteranodon soared toward them.

Pyrrha shot its wing off causing it to stray off its target and passed the remaining bullhead. It blew up once it made contact with a tree.

"2 more closing in on our right!" Yelled the pilot.

Ren quickly moved to the other side of the bullhead and shot the one on the right causing it to fly into the other causing both to explode.

This time however the severed head of one went flying into one of the bullhead's engines.

"SHIT HOLD ON!!!" Yelled the pilot trying to control the crashing vehicle as best he could.

The huntsmen in training braced for impact as the bullhead came crashing down destroying trees till finally crashing down to the ground.

"Ugh" the pilot groaned. "Everyone alright?" He asked.

"Yeah were fine." Said Fox.

"I guess that's why that Dino woman wanted us to keep our bullheads low." The pilot muttered getting a pistol out.

"Wait...WHERES PYRRHA?!" Asked Jaune.

meanwhile in another part of the forest.*

Pyrrha got up and checked her surroundings, she must've gotten separated from the others when the bullhead came crashing down.

"Looks like I'm on my own as of now I just hope the others are ok." She thought to herself

She suddenly heard screeching in the distance she followed it to find Amber struggling to break free from a metal net while being surrounded by Federation troops, five of which was wearing armor similar to a Tek Dino.

"Oh no." She whispered to herself.

"Commander Verez," a soldier said to the present Commander. "our Tek Pteranodons brought down a couple of native aircraft but scanners are picking up signs of life from the areas where the vehicles crashed."

"Hm Ashley must be looking for her griffin and I'm willing to bet those huntsmen we've been hearing about are with her." He said calmly.

"Have the troops take the ATVs to handle the survivors at the furthest crash site," he ordered. "as for the other site send a couple Tek Trikes to take care of them."

"Yes sir." The soldier nodded.

"Sargent Graves you and the other commandos will remain here with me to make sure the griffin doesn't escape." He said to the armored soldier that was apparently the squad leader of these Tek Commandos.

Pyrrha took out her scroll to warn the others but it was broken from the fall.

"Damn I gotta do something." She thought.

She suddenly heard a gun cock she turned around to defend herself only to get hit with some kind of electrified Tek bola shot out from a odd gun.

"Sargent I subdued a huntress!" Shouted the Tek Commando.

meanwhile at JNRYF's crash site.*

"Pyrrha must've gotten separated from us when the bullhead crashed." Said Ren.

"Don't worry Jaune Pyrrha can handle herself." Said Nora.

"I guess your right, b-but still we should try to regroup with her as soon as we can."

"We will, don't you worry Jaune." Said Ren.

"Wait do you hear that???" Said Yatsuhashi.

Everyone stood quiet as they begun to hear something large heading there way.

The pilot began firing into the woods where the noise was coming from. Soon after a mettalic 3 horned creature bursted through the trees.

"Robot triceratops!!!" Nora Yelled.

The angry Tek Trike kicked some dust with its front leg signifying it was going to charge.

It then dashed toward the students who all dived out of the way, the pilot however wasn't so lucky as he immediately got impaled on the Trike's front horn which suddenly begun to heat up with plasma and then disintegrate the screaming man to ash.

"NO!!" Said Jaune.

Another trike bursted our of the trees and grunted.

"Oh great now there's two of them." Said Fox.

Meanwhile with RWBYVC And Ashley Dunes.*

"Everybody alright?" Ashley said as her archaeopteryx finished lowering her to the ground.

"Yeah we're ok." Coco Said dusting herself off.

Ashley looked up to the sky to see if there was any more TEK Pteranodons.

"Looks like we're clear for now." She said while putting her archaeopteryx back into a cryopod.

She pulled out her scroll to see that there was nothing but static.

"Anybody's scroll working?" She asked the students.

They all checked there scrolls to see they also had static on them.

"Looks like the Feds are jamming our signal." Ashley said. "I think we're gonna have some company here real soon kids, and not the good kind."

Not even a second after 2 TEK ATVs rolled up one of which had a mounted gun on the top manned by a trooper.

"There they are!" Pointed out a soldier in the passenger side. "MOW EM DOWN!"

The gunner turned the mounted gun to Ashley and her students and begun firing on them.

"SHIIIITTT!!!" Ashley screamed as she jumped over some wreckage and took cover behind it.

The students did so as well.

The soldiers exited out of the atvs and begun to fire their rifles upon them as well as they closed in.

"Someone take out that gunner!!!" Shouted Ashley ducking from a bullet.

Ruby turned to Weiss. "Mind giving me a Hand Weiss?"

Weiss nodded as she placed Glyphs on the trees that led to the mounted turret.

Rwby then used her semblance to dash along the glyphs which caught the gunners attention and she turned the turret to hit Ruby but she was too fast. Weiss placed the last glyph tilted upward to launch ruby into the sky.

The gunner tried to aim the turret upward but looked at it in shock to see she couldn't aim any higher she looked back in horror as Ruby came flying down with Crescent Rose in scythe form. The gunner panicked struggling to get out of the gunners seat before jumping out at the last second.

Ruby managed to destroy the mounted gun but Crescent Rose got stuck in the ATV.

The soldiers all turned their guns on her, however that proved to be a mistake as Coco took the chance to rev up her minigun.

"EAT DUST ASSHOLES!!!" She yelled as she mowed them all down.

After the dust settled not a single fed was left standing.

Everyone slowly peeled out from cover to see if the coast was clear.

"Damn nice job kids." Ashley said impressed with how fast they took out the feds.

"Coco you handled killing all those feds pretty-

Coco then vomited.

"...well." Ashley said.

"Holy Oum I wasn't expecting it to be that gruesome." Coco whimpered with her hands on her knees.

"Right then..We'd better find the others," Said Ashley. "I'm pretty sure the Feds sent something after them too."

"Back with team JNRFY"

Yatsuhashi readied his blade as the Tek Trike came charging toward him.

At the las second he dodged to the side and sliced off the Trikes front horn.

The metal beast roared in fury as it started swinging its remaining horns at the giant huntsman furiously. Yatsuhashi then blocked the attack with his swords holding in place as Fox dashed in, he took the opportunity to pounce on the Trike and stab it in the eyes blinding it.

Yatsuhashi finished it off by plunging his blade through its skull with all his might.

Jaune, Nora and Ren we're keeping the pressure on the other Trike.

The remaining trike became frustrated with the huntsmen being to fast to hit so it slammed its front horn into the ground sending a small shockwave that sent Ren and Nora flying back

Then it charged toward Jaune with all its fury. Being cornered into a tree Jaune held up his shield desperately hoping it could save him.

BANG!!!!*

The trike collapsed mid charge and skidded to a stop to where his horn barely tinked Jaune's shield before the lights on its body dimmed out.

Jaune looked up to see Ashley holding a smoking longneck rifle with a lever action chamber system and scope attached.

"You kids ok?" She hollered out to them.

"Is Pyrrha with you?" Jaune asked.

"No I was hoping she'd be with you guys my guess is she's further down the forest." Ashley said.

back with Pyrrha.*

"Well,well,well." Said the Commander taking a puff from his cigarette. "Your one of those huntsmen we've been hearing about."

He then blowed the smoke of the cigarette into Pyrrha's face, causing her to cough.

"I suppose you must be a friend of Ashley then if you attempted to save her pet griffin here." He gestured toward the angered griffin.

"Luckily for you huntress, lady Rockwell wants a live huntsmen to analyze. So you get to live a while longer."

"Holy shit!" Said a suprised Tek Commando. "Sir look at the back of her neck!"

The commander raised an eyebrow before walking over and moving Pyrrha's hair aside to reveal the mark of a BeastMaster.

"Impossible" he muttered to himself.

"that's right I have the same mark as Professor Dunes." Pyrrha said hoping to scare the commander a little more.

"Commandos execute her immediately having one BeastMaster around is irritating enough!"

"But sir she's still a huntress shouldn't we bring her to-

"Kill her now we can always find another one!" He shouted.

The Tek commandos looked to eachother before shrugging and aiming their weapons at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha closed her eyes waiting for death.

But at a moments flash a hooded figure jumped out of the trees and decapitated both commandos before she landed.

"Who is that?!"

"Who cares shoot her!!" Yelled the Commander.

The Tek Commandos. fired there Tek rifles at the hooded woman but she elegantly dodged each blast and even sent one flying back into one of them killing him.

The remaining Tek Commando decided that she wouldn't be able to hit her with the rifle and took out her tek sword.

She then dashed toward the woman and slashed downward only to look in surprise that the sword didn't even cut through the Chinese looking blade.

The hooded woman then threw her attacker back as they both engaged in a duel.

Pyrrha looked at the woman in awe, she was so elegant skilled at dueling with nothing but a sword, it was almost as if she was dancing.

The woman then managed to slice off the commandos leg before plunging her blade into her chest finishing the commando off.

She pulled out and sheathed it before walking toward Pyrrha.

The commander put his handgun to the woman's head.

"You forgot me you fucking bitch!"

"No...I did not." She stated calmly.

Amber suddenly tackled the commander and devoured him.

Then amber turned to face the woman.

"SIT." She ordered it.

Amber did just that.

"Ms. Dunes should have more authority over her animals." The woman sighed.

She then knelt down to Pyrrha.

"Are you alright child?"

"yeah...who are you."

"HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Ashley said aiming her revolver at the woman.

"I am not your enemy Ms. Dunes." Said the woman. "To be honest I have been watching you for some time now."

"Wha- how long were you watching me?!" She said in shock. "Just who the hell are you?!"

"I suppose my introduction has been long overdue." The woman sighed.

she slowly stood up and removed her hood.

Ashley's jaw dropped upon seeing her face.

"No way your-"

"I AM MEI YIN LI, THE GRAND BEASTMASTER."


	14. TheGrandMaster

Ashley couldn't believe her eyes. It was the Beast Queen herself, the First Beastmaster that ever lived, GrandBeastmaster Mei Yin Li. She read her notes and read the legends and stories of her in the various tombs of ancient Beastmasters she's explored and here she was standing in front of her.

Ashley grabbed a stick and shakily poked Mei in the boob.

"What are you doing?" Mei deadpanned.

"Holy crap your not actually a vengeful ghost trying to kill me in a blind rage!" Ashley said in shock.

"No Ms. Dunes im not a vengeful spirit unlike our ancient brethren, I'm perfectly alive and healthy as you can see." Mei sighed.

"Oh my god I have so much to ask you!" Ashley flustered.

"How are you still alive and still look to be in your early 30's, how old are you exactly?!"

"Were you really the first?!"

"Did you really train all the BeastMasters?!"

"Did you know Edmund before he became a mutant Psychopath?!"

"Ms Dunes." Mei said calmly.

"How many BeastMasters were there, are there any still alive besides us?!"

"Was it true we were the guardians to the people of the ark system?!"

"How many creatures did each BeastMaster have?!"

"Ms Dunes."

"How long has our Order been around?!"

"How did you train Beastmasters?!"

"Are you actually a lesbian?!"

"MS DUNES!" Mei snapped.

Ashley stopped in her tracks.

"Please stop talking. Said Mei. "and also that last question isn't true that part about my time with Diana got lost in translation." She muttered.

"Uh right sorry." Ashley said sheepishly.

The rest of the students came rushing in.

"Professor Dunes did you find Pyr-" Jaune started but stopped upon seeing "Uh who is that?" He asked staying on guard.

"Kids this here is a living legend, she's the Grandbeastmaster Mei Yin Li." Ashley said excitedly. "She's the FIRST BeastMaster."

"I thought you were the only one left." Said Weiss.

"I thought so too but yet here stands an ancient legend, and she still looks 32." Ashley exclaimed. "But seriously how old are you?"

"Ms. Dunes please stop asking me about my age." Mei deadpanned.

"right sorry."

"Since you all know of my existence I suppose I have no choice but tag along with you," Mei sighed. "Beacon was the name of your academy correct?"

"Yep and I'm Ruby Rose I'm really happy to meet another BeastMaster can I see your Dino's some time." Ruby said happily.

"Rose..." Mei whispered. She glared at her silver eyes. "Silver eyes..." she growled to herself.

Ruby slowly reeled back from the scary glare Mei was giving her.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked Mei.

"Hm...oh yes I'm fine," Mei assured her. "we should probably get you children back to beacon."

"Right, you got any flying mounts with you?" Ashley asked. "The bullheads we came here on were shot down, and the pilots were killed and I doubt Amber can carry everyone."

Mei turned around and whistled. After a moment of silence a giant Nevermore That had grey face plate, a yellow body, and shining white eyes flew down to their area.

The students stated in awe of how Mei managed to calm and tame such a big Grimm under the radar.

"If recall correctly the biggest flying mount you managed to tame was a Quetzal Correct?" Mei said giving a small smile.

"Well...uh..I..er...it's not a competition you know." Ashley mumbled crossing her arms.

This cause a couple of the students to snicker.

"Well this Nevermore should hold about 9 of you Ms. Dunes Amber can carry you and 3 others correct?"

"Yeah." Ashley said with a nod.

"Good then lead the way back for me and Yingzi." Mei said.

timeskip.*

Ruby was behind Ashley on Amber who happened to be carrying both Nora and Jaune.

Ashley was lost in thought however.

why was Mei giving Ruby such a dirty look?* she thought. *could there be a connection between Ruby and Autumn?*

Autumn...why am I thinking about that mad woman, I killed her back in aberration 2 years ago...now that I think about it they both had silver eyes...and Autumns last name was Rose.*

"Professor Dunes?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"Huh-what is it Ruby?" Ashley responded snapping out of deep thought.

"Do you think Ms. Li hates me?" She asked.

"What makes you say that Ruby?" Ashley said looking back over to her.

"when I introduced myself to her she gave me a terrifying glare." Asked Ruby.

"She's probably just a little on edge after that fight with the Feds." Ashley tried to assure her. "I'm sure it'll pass eventually."

Ruby just nodded and kept quiet.

when I get a chance with Mei alone I'm gonna ask what the hell is going on.* Ashley thought as she looked forward to see Beacon coming into view.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." groaned Jaune from Ambers grip.

"Don't even think about it Jaune i will drop you right here!" Yelled Ashley.

Jaune just covered his mouth to prevent himself vomiting.

Glynda and Ozpin were running up weapons ready upon seeing the nevermore but became at ease upon seeing it was Ashley on the griffin.

"Ms Dunes are the children ok?" Glynda asked with concern.

"yeah there all fine we happened to get ambushed by the Feds."

Ozpin looked upon the nevermore.

"Why is this one colored different then your other animals?" He asked.

"Because it's not mine." She stated.

"WHAT?!" Glynda shouted.

"It's hers." Ashley said pointing at Mei Yin Li who was jumping down from the Nevermore.

"Glynda, Ozpin, meet them first BeastMaster that ever lived, Grandmaster Mei Yin Li." Ashley said excitedly.

"But I thought you said you were the last one." Said Glynda.

"Apparently not she's been hiding for Lord knows how long?"

"5'230 years." Mei stated calmly.

"Wait are you actually claiming to be over 5,000 years old?!" Said Weiss finding Meis statement to be unreal.

"I'm 7,852 years old to be exact." Mei deadpanned.

"That's not possible your saying your immortal?!" Weiss bagged beginning to think this woman was insane.

"Not exactly child My inability to age is due to eternal life." Mei stated. "I can still be killed like any other normal human being."

"And if you find what I am saying so hard to believe, take Ms. Dunes for an example, she is immortal in a way." She slowly gestured to Ashley.

"Well I wouldn't say my dying and coming back thing isn't exactly immortality, it's more of a video game, only well you know...more painful." Ashley chuckled.

"Video game???" Mei asked confused.

"Video games you know they're like a uh interactive movie."

"What is a movie?" Mei asked raising a brow.

Everyone looked to Ashley with concern for Mei.

"Hey don't look at me I just met her." Ashley protested.

timeskip to Ozpins Office 9pm.*

"So Ms. Li although I have very little knowledge of the BeastMasters, I still am honored to have you stay at my academy till further notice." Ozpin said politely.

"I am honored that you would have here Headmaster." Mei bowed.

"Professor Dunes could you please show Ms. Li where you and your friends are sleeping?" Asked Glynda.

"Sure thing Glynda." Ashley smiled.

Charlie then hopped on Glynda's shoulder and began begging.

"*sigh* very well Charlie, but just one." She said as she tossed him a little doggy treat.

Charlie greedily grabbed it and munched it up and nuzzled her as a way of saying thanks.

"Huh Charlie really likes you doesn't he?" Exclaimed Ashley. "He's usually that friendly with other people."

how strange. Mei thought. *A first tame only shows that kind of affection to their master...unless-

"Come on Mei I'll show you where we're holed up." Ashley said as Charlie hopped on her shoulder.

"Ah yes of course," Mei replied snapping out of deep thought. "Lead the way Ms. Dunes.

"Oh and Ashley," Glynda said. "You still need to clean the fountain."

"Oh...right, the fountain." Ashley said rubbing the back of her neck.

As the doors closed and the elevator descended Ashley looked over to Mei.

"So..." Ashley said breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Mei responded keeping her gaze straight forward.

"Back at the forest you kinda gave Ruby a terrifying look, can I know what that was all about?" Ashley said crossing her arms.

"..."

"Look I know I've been asking you countless questions since I met you back in the emerald forest but please could you just answer this o-

"Ashley...during your time in Aberration...how much did Autumn Rose tell you about her people?" Mei suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Wait how'd you know-

Mei just gave Ashley an unamused look.

"Oh right you were watching me." Ashley said feeing stupid.

"Well Autumn kept preaching to me about how her people would return to glory and rule the universe, but I didn't really bother listening to that fuckin lunatic, she was hellbent on destroying the entire ARK system."

"come to think of it she never told me what her people were called to begin with." Ashley said scratching her chin.

"Silverbloods." Mei stated.

"What?"

"They're known as Silverbloods," Mei Repeated. "You can tell them apart from others due to their signature Silver eyes."

"Wait the race that wiped out the beastmasters, are you saying that it was them?"

Mei simply stared foward.

"...god was Autumn their...leader?" Ashley asked the Grandmaster.

"Yes." Mei replied.

"But why did they kill us all off?" She asked.

"Ashley I promise to answer your questions but only when we're in a more secluded place can I trust you to wait until then?" Said Mei.

"...yeah, but I'm gonna hold you to it." Ashley said as the doors open.

"...did you kill her?" Mei asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"When you chased Autumn Rose into the ancient temple within the core of Aberration, I was unable to follow...please tell me...DID YOU KILL HER?"

Ashley had a flashback to her plunging the aberrant blade into Autumns chest.

As she laid on the floor dying she chuckled as the temple was collapsing from the blade being removed from its pedestal.

"This is only the beginning Ashley Dunes." She smirked at the blonde BeastMaster.

Ashley stared in slight confusion at the dying madwoman. But she didn't have time to ask her anything as debris fell on Autumn giving Ashley the hint to get the hell out of there.

After the flashback Ashley looked to Mei.

"Yeah, I did."

Mei stated for a moment before she silently nodded.

"I certainly hope so." She said to herself.

"Come on Mei our sleeping quarters are just outside the classroom." Ashley said leading her out.

meanwhile in an unknown location.*

A woman in black hooded robes looked upon the city of Vale from a distance.

"So...this is where you've been hiding her Summer?" She smiled.

She looked at the empty vial in her hand.

she suddenly had a flashback many centuries ago.

"I am not afraid of you." A wounded female BeastMaster said boldly guarding an alchemy table.

"Is that so..." the woman Chuckled. "YOU SHOULD BE."

"If You want my life's work you'll have to go through me SilverBlood!!!" hollered the BeastMaster.

"Well if you insist." She smiled before plunging her fist through the beastmaster's chest and then grabbing the vial off her alchemy table.

She then pulled out through the BeastMaster letting her body fall to the floor.

"The ability to defy death, is now mine." She smirked as she left her body to rot.

As the flashback ended the woman smiled.

"I believe I should be thanking you Kay." She smirked as she dropped the vial and walked off.


	15. DreamsOfThePast

Ruby watched from her dorm window as Ashley let Mei into her sleeping quarters.

"Hey Sis, whatcha doing?" Said Yang looking over to her sister from her bed.

"I think Mei Yin Li hates me." She said not even looking Yangs way.

"I doubt that, she just met you." Yang reassured her little sister.

"Look Ruby I'm sure Mei is just having a hard time adjusting to Remnant." Said Weiss.

Mei stopped at the the door and looked up to the window of team RWBYS dorm.

"Eep." Ruby squeaked as she tackled her sister to the ground to avoid being seen.

"Take it easy Rube, I don't think she SAUR us." Yang grinned.

"Oh Oum no." Said Blake realizing that Yang came up with new puns.

"Yang don't start with the puns." Weiss groaned.

"Sorry princess I can't, I DINO what to tell you."

"Ugh!!!"

"Yang please stop!" Ruby pleaded.

"I'm SAUR-ee about the half baked puns I feel PTERO-bill."

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Said Blake walking out of the room.

"Nothing will TRICERA-top this pun master."

"YANG!!!" Ruby and Weiss yelled one annoyance.

meanwhile in JNPR's room.*

Pyrrha laid one her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"To think I have the same ability as Professor Dunes and grandmaster Mei Yin Li." She thought to herself.

Come to think of it she became a huntress with the intentions to protect the innocent but unknown to her friends she secretly always felt bad for having to kill the Grimm. She knew it had to be done, but it wasn't as if they new any better. They're soulless animals after all if anything there just acting out of nature.

"Hey Pyrrha ." Nora said cheerfully popping out of nowhere.

"AHH!" Pyrrha yelped before instinctively using her semblance to throw a pan at Nora.

Pyrrha then winced realizing she just hit her teammate.

"I'm sorry!"

Jaune and Ren then walked in and sighed.

"Nora this is why you can't just sneak up on people like that." Said Ren.

"I can't help it Ren." Nora replied standing up and rubbing her head.

"Everything alright Pyrrha?" Ren asked turning toward her.

"Uh... yes I'm fine Ren." She smiled.

"Are you sure Pyrrha?" Asked Jaune a little Worried. "Ever since you kil-er we came back from rescuing Olivia you've been acting different."

"Jaune you don't have worry, I'm fine really." She assured her leader.

"Well ok." Jaune said before smiling back. "Well guys lets head to bed we got an early day tomorrow."

"Hope I get to break some legs." Cheered Nora.

"Please don't." Sighed Ren.

"Good night everyone." Pyrrha said before hitting the sack.

Later...*

Pyrrha opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in her dorm.

She jumped out of bed and attempted to grab Milo and Akouo only to realize that they weren't there either.

Pyrrha took a moment to calm down.

"This must be a dream." She reassured herself.

She then took the moment to explore her surroundings. she realized it was night she was in a huge village unlike any other she's seen it was almost a city. Buildings varied from wood stone and metal, and the village was inhabited by dinosaurs of all kinds with unusual colors similar to Professor Dunes Dino's. And they were being catered to by people of all race age and gender.

"Oh hello I haven't seen you around are you visiting from one of the nearby settlements from Valguero?"

She turned around to see a friendly man in his mid 20's leading a dark blue, black and white Pteranodon by the reins.

"Yeah I was blessed with the mark and my family agreed to have me sent here to become a fully fledged BeastMaster." Said another voice.

Pyrrha turned once more to see a little 5 year old girl.

The man then phased through Pyrrha giving her quite a shock.

"Well little one the names Talahad Draco." He smiled. " if you wanna become an initiate you'll have to visit Jet Johnson he handles all the new Youngblood's that come here, I think he's talking to Huntmaster Drakeblood over in the initiation center."

"Thank you Mr Draco." The girl smiled as she headed off in that direction.

"What in Oum's name is going on?" Pyrrha asked herself.

"I'd be careful with all that experimentation with Element Dia." Said a familiar voice. "I wouldn't want one of my top students to end up like Edmund."

Pyrrha looked over to see non other then Grandmaster Mei Yin Li. And she was talking to some kind of cyborg like woman.

"I'm fine really Grandmaster," the cyber woman smiled. "I got everything under control."

"If that's so then why did Talahad reported that during a mission yesterday your arm malfunctioned and blew up a random villagers house." Mei stated raising a brow.

"Damn I knew Draco couldn't keep his mouth shut." Dia muttered. "Uh well maybe the arm can use a few tweaks." She smiled nervously.

Mei simply sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just keep it under control, that's all I ask." She said turning around to walk away. " and also stop tinkering with your modifications in front of the Youngblood's your appearance alone already frightens them enough."

"You got it boss." She saluted.

Pyrrha decided to follow the grandmaster.

The grandmaster was quite friendly to everyone who acknowledged and greeted her as she made her way to the initiation center.

"So old man how are the youngbloods doing?" Said a hooded figure with a unique bow strapped to his back.

"Ah There are learning quite quickly mr Drakeblood." The older man smiled. "Some of them already tamed there first animal."

"Really?" Exclaimed the Hooded man. "That's very impressive, these youngbloods show much potential."

"Indeeed they do Kazuma." Smiled the old man.

Mei walked toward both of them causing them both to bow to the grandmaster.

"Grandmaster Li," greeted Kazuma.

"Have you come to see the progress of the youngbloods?" Asked the old man.

"Perhaps another time Jet." She replied. "Kazuma may I speak to you in private?"

"Of course grandmaster." Nodded Kazuma. "Excuse us Johnson."

Kazuma followed Mei into a secluded part of the initiation center.

"What is it Mei?" He asked.

"A Man from the west village came to me with this...concerning photo he took earlier today while he was on a walk." Mei said handing Kazuma a photo.

Kazuma looked in shock at the photo.

It was a herd of wild triceratops all slaughtered. No meat hide or anything were taken from them, they were just left there.

"The man said the herd was merely grazing peacefully minding there own business when a group of warriors came out of nowhere and butchered them and left there bodies to rot," Mei Explained. "He was to fearful for his own life to intervene so he hid behind some rocks...I don't know who could be so disrespectful to the wildlife and be so wasteful."

"It couldn't have been bandits."said Kazuma. "They would have at least taken the hide and horns to sell for profit."

"The man reported the warriors all had Silver colored eyes."

"Silver eyes?" Exclaimed Pyrrha.

Kazuma looked up to Mei in confusion. "Silver? That's not a natural eye color...are you certain this man is telling the truth?"

"I was just as skeptical Kazuma." Said Mei. "But the witness was not intoxicated and the look in his eyes told me he truly believe what he saw was real."

"So you want me to investigate what is up with these silver eyed people?" Asked Kazuma.

"Precisely your my eyes and ears Kazuma I want you to tell me what the hell is happening within the ark system." Said Mei.

"Consider it done Mei." Kazuma nodded.

Kazuma walked out of the center.

"GRANDMASTER LI!GRANDMASTER LI!" Shouted an ecstatic little girl.

"What is it Emily?" She asked turning around.

"Look I did it I tamed my first dinosaur." She exclaimed pointing at a juvenile pink green and yellow Dilophosaur.

"Ah Well done little one." She chuckled. "You'll become a fine BeastMaster."

She put her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Remember now Amy," Mei said. "The bond between a BeastMaster and their first tame is a sacred one and can never be replaced."

"Protect him with your life and he will do the same."

"Grandmaster Mei, what happened to your first tame?" The girl asked.

Mei's smile faded.

"He sacrificed himself to save me." She said. "...but that is in the past, you must focus on what is happening now and the path you choose to take."

"Ok Grandmaster I'll make you proud!" She said with determination, before running off.

"A BeastMaster's first tame is sacred?" Pyrrha said to herself.

Pyrrha then peacefully woke up and sat up in her bed reflecting on the dream she had.

Meanwhile in Team RWBY's dorm.

...ruby.

...Ruby.

Ruby opened her eyes to see nothing but a wall of ice.

...Ruby

"Who's there?" She asked putting her fists up in an attempt to look intimidating but only ended up appearing adorable.

Behind you.

Ruby turned to see what seemed to be her mother but her robes were black instead of white.

"Mom?!"

The woman chuckled.

"Not quite I'm your mothers sister." The woman said pulling back her hood.

She looked a lot like her mother Summer only her hair was much longer and her smile wasn't as...soothing.

"H-huh?" Ruby said confused.

"Heh I should've known she'd never tell you about you good old aunt Autumn Rose." The woman chuckled.

"My Aunt?" Ruby asked.

"Yes Ruby," she chuckled once more. "I manage to reach you through the dream your currently having."

"Why come to me now?" Asked Ruby.

"I just managed to get to Remnant dear niece, Autumn smiled. "I don't suppose Summer told you we aren't originally from this world did she."

Ruby couldn't believe what this woman was saying.

"What are you talking about?" She said taking a step back.

"As Ashley May have already told you human beings live in different worlds not just Remnant." Autumn explained. "We happen to be a special breed Ruby."

"Have you ever wondered what was so special about your silver eyes?" She asked Ruby as she begun to slowly pace around her.

"There the mark of a Silverblood." She explained. "A type of human that's destined to become a great warrior."

"I can show you what your purpose is, what your destined for...all you have to do is take my hand."

Autumn reached out for Ruby's hand.

Ruby stared at the hand then Hesitantly begin to reach for Autumns hand.

But just before she could grab Autumns hand a familiar weapon pierced through the ice wall.

Autumn simply sighed.

"Even in death she doesn't know when to quit."

The weapon pierced the wall again and again until it finally shattered to reveal who was wielding it.

"Mom!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Summer how have you been little sis-

Summer immediately threw her weapon at Autumns face before she could even finish speaking.

Ruby immediately woke up after that.

"What on Remnant is going on?" She thought to herself.

The Next Morning...*

Mei Yin Li was tending to her featherlight Aya when Pyrrha walked up to her.

"Ms. Li I have been thinking and I want you to train me into a BeastMaster." She asked.

Mei looked at Pyrrha.

"...No." She said flat out.

"Wha-No?!"

"I will not train you."she said sitting up.

"Why not?!"

"The BeastMaster order was wiped out centuries ago I'm merely all that's leftover from it and I refuse to rebuild it just to watch it crumble once more." Mei explained walking away.

"But there's a reason the BeastMasters are returning."

"As far as I know you, Ms. Dunes and I are the only ones that bear the mark," she retorted. "I'd hardly call that a return."

"But we're not extinct, if the BeastMasters were done for there wouldn't be anyone left!"

"I said no Ms Nikos that is final."

I had a dream about you the old beastmasters!" Pyrrha shouted

Mei stopped dead in her tracks.

"What names did you hear in your dream?"

"Talahad Draco, Kazuma Drakeblood, Diana Harmonia, and Jet Johnson."

Mei couldn't believe her ears those were the names of her top pupils back then.

She simply took a deep sigh "fine...meet me in the forest at noon, we'll start your training there."

[End chapter]

Authors note: thanks and props to the commenters for giving me their BeastMaster OC's to use as ancient BeastMaster's now before I continue on to the next chapter I'll have a vote done what do you want to be Pyrrha's first tame? (Note there are no wild Dinos on Remnant so it will have to be a Grimm please choose a basic one no Grimm that are too powerful gotta keep it balanced.)


	16. Of Men and Beasts

Mei sighed as she looked at the time on her scroll.

"Where is she?" Mei muttered.

"Here I am," Pyrrha said walking up with her armor, spear and shield.

"You brought your weapons?" asked Mei.

"Of course," said Pyrrha "were guranteed to run into Grimm out here.

"May I see them?" Mei asked.

"Uh certainly." Pyrrha said handing them to the grandmaster.

"Fine craftsmanship, these have served you well I presume?"

"Indeed they have I saved many lives and slain many Grimm with them."

"Fascinating, however..."

Mei suddenly tossed Akoúo and Miló over her shoulder into the bush.

"You will not be needing weapons for today's lesson."

Pyrrha ran to her weapons only for a Bigfoot to grab them and keep them away from her.

"I'll have Qiangdu return your weapons after the lesson." Mei reassured her. "Come now Pyrrha."

Pyrrha looked at Mei as if she was insane but hesitantly decided to follow her.

"What happens if we run into Grimm?" She asked. "I won't be able to defend myself!"

"That's precisely what you are going to tame today."

"Wha?!" Pyrrha said dumbfound.

"A BeastMaster does not choose their first tame the creature chooses them."

"How do you know a Grimm is gonna be my first tame?"

"Instinct." Mei explained. "Also the fact there's no wild Dino's on Remnant."

"Oh...right." Pyrrha said rubbing the back of her neck.

"So How do I know which one is gonna be it?"

"It will be the only one that refuses to leave." Mei stated simply.

"Huh?" Pyrrha said confused.

"You'll see." Mei replied as they reached an open area of the forest filled with Grimm of various types.

"Pyrrha was on edge they were in front of a horde of Grimm without any weapons."

The Grimm all begun to close in on the two until shouted. "STOP!"

Every Grimm stopped Immediately.

"LEAVE." She ordered.

Sure enough they all left all except one.

(Since only 3 people voted I decided to just try something else I heard about how rooster teeth disqualified mayukiarts entry for the Grimm cause of the minority of the fan base that happen to be pc nut jobs whining about it being offensive to Native American culture *cough.* bullshit. *cough.* I decided to include it in the story to do her a little justice.)

Mei turned to Pyrrha and pointed toward the Wendigo.

"That shall be your first tame." She said as if it'll be easy as hell.

"Are you insane!? that's one of the most dangerous type of Grimm out here!"Pyrrha shouted.

Mei handed her an empty cryopod.

"We are not leaving until you tame that beast." She ordered.

Pyrrha looked to the cryopod and then the Wendigo. She sighed.

"Ok so what do I do?"she asked.

"you must not be afraid Ms. Nikos," Mei lectured. "First you must show it you mean it no harm, soothe the beast. but you must not show submission nor domination. second you must bond with it. Then you place your hand on it."

"Right ok I can do this." She said before marching toward the Wendigo only for it to smack her right back next to Mei.

"You we're trying to be Dominant." Mei sighed. "The relationship between a BeastMaster and her animals is not a master/slave complex, it is a bond of companionship."

"You want me to be friends with a Grimm?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"I'm merely instructing you how to tame the wild life." Mei scoffed. "What I want is for you to listen."

"Now then," Mei gestured toward the Wendigo. "Try again."

Pyrrha sighed as she got up and did as such and the wendigo smacked her back once more.

"Now your being to laid back." Mei pointed out. "TRY AGAIN."

"This woman's insane." Pyrrha muttered to herself.

Multiple attempts later...*

Pyrrha got up once again and dusted herself off.

"This is impossible!" She groaned.

"If you truly believe that then you perhaps you don't deserve the gift you were given at birth." Lectured Mei.

Pyrrha stood silent.

"If you have any Negative thoughts toward your go the more likely you are to fail."

"..."

"Now try again."

Pyrrha looked toward the Wendigo and took a deep breath.

She slowly walked toward it once more. The beast growled and got ready to smack her away once more.

Mei sighed as she waited for the inevitable.

"Enough!" Pyrrha yelled at it making it freeze.

"I have no intention of hurting you so stop hurting me."

Mei raised a brow as she watched.

The wendigo tilted its head.

"If I wanted you dead you'd already be dead, I'm will trust you if your willing to do the same."

The wendigo stood silent...

It then lowered its head toward Pyrrha. Who hesitantly reaches out her hand and placed it on its snout.

The wendigo then begun to change color and look less demonic looking. After the transformation it was Red and Yellow with green eyes. It looked as majestic as a lion.

"Congratulations Ms Nikos you've tamed your first beast." Mei said in a calm tone.

meanwhile...*

Federation troops loaded crates of dust onto the cargo teleporter and had it sent it to General Valen's base located on the island. Where his men immediately took it the General and his men who were set to execute a villager that had aided Ashley in the past.

"The BeastMaster will be the end of you bastards just you see!" The villager yelled.

The General unamused grabbed the villager by the hair and jammed his cigarette right into his left eye making the villager wail in pain, he then left it in the poor mans eyesocket.

"General Valen the shipment has arrived." Said one of the soldiers carrying the dust.

"Lovely timing." said the middle aged General. "We just happen to have a subject to test this dust on."

"LOAD UP BOYS!" He ordered out loud.

The firing squad filled their clips with the dust bullets.

"You sure as hell like to plant your boot on the weak don't you Valen?" the Villager mocked him. "I bet even your own mother is disgusted by you, you sadistic bastard!"

"READY." He ordered the squad.

"Killing me won't solve anything, the BeastMaster will expose the Federation for the scummy piece of shit it is!" The villager continued.

"AIM."

"One of these days... your gonna get what you fucking deserve!!!!"

"FIRE!"

Click!Click!Click!Click!Click!*

The soldier looked down at their weapons in confusion.

Valen yanked one of the soldiers rifles from him and inspected the clip.

The dust within the bullets were now a full grey.

Worthless...the moment the dust had left Remnants atmosphere it was render completely worthless.

The General let out a low sigh before calmly grabbing a grenade, pulled the pin out and casually tossed it over his shoulder at the Villager.

The Villager didn't even get a chance to scream as the grenade immediately blew him into chunks.

Valen then pulled out a new cigarette and lit it.

He took a puff and turned over to the communications Officer.

"Inform Lady Rockwell." He ordered.

"yes sir." Said the officer.

"Oh and send up a cleaning crew to clean up this trash as well." He ordered gesturing to what was left of the Villager.

On Rockwell's ship.*

The maids gathered around with grim looks on their faces outside Eleanors personal quarters.

The oldest maid placed a cup a straws onto a nearby table after a moment passed they all begun drawing straws one by one.

After all the straws were taken the one with the shortest straw looked in horror, she immediately looked up to her fellow maids and shook her head no whimpering with tears in her eyes.

The other maids pushed her into Eleanors room, Eleanor who was sitting down at her dining room table drinking a fine glass of wine, immediately looked over to the maid as the door closed. The other maids watched as their unlucky coworker whispered the news into lady Rockwell's ear.

...

Eleanor coughed a bit before placing her glass on the table, standing up and patting the maid on the shoulder...before grabbing the back of the maids head and viciously slamming her head into the dining table, over and over and over again.

Despite Eleanors room being soundproof the other maids could still hear the brutal crunch of that last slam.

After taking a moment to catch her breath Eleanor tossed the twitching maids body to the side like a piece of trash.

She then came out of the room as the other maids immediately formed single file averting Eleanors haze not one daring to look her in the eye.

"Get Salem on the line." Eleanor Growled.


End file.
